Wedding Dress
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: ¿Como terminamos así? Se supone que fui yo quien conoció a Hermione primero, no Ron. ¿Como es posible que ahora ellos dos sean tan buenos amigos? - -¿Quieres que sea tú madrina? -Te prefiero a ti para mi padrino. Hermione se sonroja al entender las palabras de Teddy, me mira, su sonrojo aumenta. -¿A ti te gusta mi padrino? - Supongo que Ahora Síi Terminó...
1. Chapter 1

**-** Draco voy a salir a despejarme antes de que pierda el control **-.** Le avisó.

El rubio suspiró.

 **-** Está bien, pero por favor, cálmate, ¿Si? Si vas a salir es para despejarte, no para que regreses peor a como te vas **-.** Le espetó **.-** Tuvimos una perdida pero ya verás como dentro de unos meses la recuperamos, confía en mi, no por nada tú eres el presidente y yo el vice-presidente **-.** Le dijo con seguridad pero sonriendo.

Harry también le sonrió.

 **-** Si claro, soy el presidente por el sorteo ese tramposo que hiciste, hago mas trabajo que tu **-.** Recriminó.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

 **-** No se de que me hablas, simplemente tuve suerte, fue cosa del destino, yo no quería la presidencia y tú lo sabes **-.** Le recordó.

 **-** Ahora logro entender porque no la querías.

No había caminado media cuadra cuando el cielo gris claro pasó a ser gris oscuro, alzó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

 **-** Maravilloso, lo que faltaba, que llueva **-.** Masculló molesto.

El clima sin entender la ironía de sus palabras terminó de oscurecerse escuchándose al momento fuertes truenos.

Harry apuró el paso cuando sintió una pequeña gota caer sobre su nariz, solo le faltaba una cuadra cuando la lluvia tomó fuerza cayendo sobre él.

Comenzó a correr y en el último cruce para llegar al local chocó de bruces con una persona, trastabilló hacia atrás por el impulso pero logró retomar el equilibrio, con la vista borrosa por la lluvia observó a la persona con que se había tropezado en el piso.

Alargó el brazo ayudándola a colocarse de pie.

 **-** Lo siento **-.** Se disculpó **.-** Venía corriendo sin ver.

 **-** No te preocupes, yo tampoco podía ver **-.** Le dijo al colocarse de pie.

 **-** ¿Seguro estas bien? **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Si, no me golpeé ni nada **-.** Le aseguró alzando por fin la cabeza y regalándole una sonrisa.

Harry quedó atrapado en esa sonrisa, inconsciente también le sonrió, quiso poder detallarla con mas claridad pero la lluvia no lo dejaba, podía divisar un cabello castaño y la sonrisa que le había dedicado asi que con una idea en mente se presentó.

 **-** Harry Potter **-.** Le dijo.

La chica pareció sorprenderse.

 **-** Hermione Granger **-.** Lo imitó.

 **-** ¿Me aceptas una taza de chocolate caliente? **-.** Le preguntó cruzando los dedos **.-** Es mi manera de pedirte disculpas por haberme tropezado contigo **-.** Le explicó intuyendo que no aceptaría.

 **-** Bueno es que yo... **-.** Titubeó, Harry la interrumpió.

-Al cruzar esta esquina hay un negocio donde venden los mejores cafés y chocolates de todo Londres **-.** Le dijo ocasionando que Hermione soltara una risita **.-** En serio, tienes que creerme, justo me dirigía para allá cuando comenzó a llover y me tropecé contigo **-.** Le sonrió animándola **.-** ¿Estás ocupada?

 **-** En realidad no.

 **-** Vamos a hacer algo, si aceptas acompañar a este extraño y resulta que el chocolate no te gusta, te puedes ir cuando desees **-.** Le propuso **.-** Pero si el chocolate resulta ser delicioso, me das tu número para invitarte otra vez al local, ¿Te parece?

Hermione volvió a sonreír haciendo que a Harry le brincara el corazón.

 **-** Está bien Harry Potter **-.** Aceptó **.-** Tan solo porque me gusta mucho el chocolate caliente **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Excelente **-.** Sonrió Harry.

Retomaron el camino, ya no corrían pero si caminaban con rapidez, de igual manera ya estaban totalmente empapados y la lluvia había aminorando un poco su fuerza.

Doblaron la esquina y cruzaron la calle, justo en la esquina de al frente estaba el negocio de chocolate como Harry había prometido.

Entraron sacudiéndose un poco el agua, el local estaba casi lleno, eran pocas las mesas desocupadas y la mayoría de las personas también se encontraban mojadas.

 **-** Ven, vamos por aquí **-.** Guió Harry.

Llegaron a una de las pocas mesas que estaban disponibles sentándose uno frente al otro.

 **-** Hola Harry, por lo que veo la lluvia te agarró de sorpresa **.-** Saludó la camarera, una rubia con aire soñador.

 **-** Hola Luna, ¿Como te va? Pues si, venia en camino cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer **-.** Respondió sonriendo.

 **-** Pues hoy ha habido bastante movimiento, como siempre, oye veo que esta vez vienes acompañado **-.** Mencionó Luna observando a Hermione.

 **-** Si, te la presento, Hermione Granger y ella es Luna Lovegood.

 **-** Un placer **-.** Sonrió Hermione.

 **-** El placer es mío, desde hace tiempo que estoy pidiendo que Harry por fin viniera acompañado de una hermosa mujer **-.** Sonrió alegre.

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente, Harry se rió.

 **-** ¿Y como fue que pasó? ¿Como aceptaste salir con este guapetón? **-.** Preguntó divertida.

 **-** Es mi manera de pedirle disculpas por haberla tropezado cuando venia corriendo hacia acá **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** O sea, ¿No se conocen? **-.** Preguntó alzando una ceja.

 **-** Él prometio traerme al local donde preparan los mejores chocolates calientes de todo Londres **-.** Le dijo Hermione **.-** Acepté porque me encanta el chocolate caliente y porque no caería mal una taza caliente con este frío.

 **-** ¿Ves que no tiene nada que ver conmigo? **-.** Sonrió Harry **.-** Todo es por el chocolate caliente.

 **-** Asi es **-.** Aseguró Hermione sonriendo.

 **-** Si ese es el caso **-.** Dijo Luna abriendo la carta frente a Hermione **.-** Como se que Harry es el que va a pagar **-.** Comentó maliciosa **.-** Te recomiendo este chocolate **-.** Le señaló en la carta **.-** Acompañado de estas galletas.

Harry se rió.

 **-** Trae dos de esos Luna **-.** Le pidió Harry.

La rubia cerró la carta sonriendo.

 **-** Ya se los traigo **-.** Se marchó.

 **-** Es encantadora, ¿No crees? **-.** Preguntó Harry divertido.

 **-** Es simpática **-.** Concordó Hermione sonriendo.

 **-** Entonces, Hermione **-.** Pronunció su nombre **.-** Cuéntame de ti, ¿De que trabajas? **-.** Curioseó.

Hermione sonrió.

 **-** No recuerdo que hayas incluido en el trato conocer mi vida privada **-.** Le dijo divertida.

 **-** Buen punto, pero es una pregunta casual, ¿No crees? Solo tengo curiosidad por saber a qué te dedicas **-.** Le sonrió inocente.

 **-** ¿Y no sientes curiosidad por saber en que lugar trabajo, donde y con quien vivo, si tengo novio, esposo o estoy soltera? **-.** Preguntó retándolo.

Harry se enderezó en la silla.

 **-** Simplemente te pregunté de que trabajas, no te voy a negar que me gustaría saber mas de ti, pero eso lo dejo para la próxima vez **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Como sabes que va a ver próxima vez? **-.** Inquirió.

 **-** Solo lo sé **-.** La miró con intensidad, Hermione quedó atrapada en esa mirada sonrojándose.

 **-** Ok, creo que tenia que haber esperado unos minutos mas para traerles el chocolate **-.** Interrumpió Luna **.-** Siento haber interrumpido el momento **-.** Se disculpó dejando las tazas y las galletas sobre la mesa.

Hermione había desviado su mirada cuando escuchó a la rubia tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

 **-** Tranquila Luna, es tu trabajo.

 **-** Es verdad, igual no interrumpes nada **-.** Siguió Hermione.

 **-** De eso no estoy segura, me voy, pero cualquier cosa que necesiten, me llaman **-.** Se marchó dejándolos solos.

Hermione tomó la taza entre sus manos aprovechando para calentárselas un poco, antes de llevársela a los labios sintió la penetrante mirada de Harry.

 **-** ¿Porque me miras tanto? **-.** Preguntó abochornada.

Harry le sonrió.

 **-** Aparte de que eres hermosa **-.** Aduló **.-** Quiero ver tu reacción al probar el chocolate.

Hermione sin poder esconder el sonrojo se llevó la taza a los labios, sopló un poco antes de beber el líquido marrón.

Harry se dio cuenta del brillito que iluminó sus ojos al probar el chocolate.

 **-** Esta buenísimo **-.** Le dijo.

Harry ensanchó su sonrisa.

 **-** Te lo dije.

 **-** Está bien, admito que tienes razón, es el mejor chocolate de todo Londres **-.** Sonrió.

Harry se dispuso tambien a beberse su chocolate.

 **-** Trabajo por guardias en el Hospital Central, en la parte de emergencia pediátrica **-.** Dijo de repente la castaña.

Harry que había mordido una galleta alzó el rostro para mirarla.

 **-** Trabajo por guardias porque estoy estudiando, me estoy especializando en pediatría **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Estupendo, que bien, se nota que te gusta.

 **-** Bastante, mis padres son odontólogos, quizás verlos trabajar desde pequeña me impulsó a estudiar medicina, ya durante los años de estudio me di cuenta que quería especializarme en pediatría.

 **-** Te gustan los niños **-.** Afirmó Harry.

 **-** Me encantan **-.** Sonrió **.-** También quiero especializarme en obstetricia, el embarazo es todo un suceso maravilloso, un milagro.

 **-** Ya lo creo **-.** Concordó **.-** Mamá siempre lo decía.

 **-** ¿Tienes hermanos? **-.** Preguntó curiosa.

 **-** Dos, uno de 15 y otra de 10 **-.** Le dijo.

Hermione sonrió **.-** ¿Y tú cuantos años tienes?

Harry sonrió divertido, esa misma pregunta se la quería hacer desde hace rato.

 **-** 25 ¿Y tú?

 **-** 26 **-.** Contestó divertida **.-** Es primera vez que salgo con alguien menor que yo.

Harry se rió **.-** ¿Debo sentirme halagado?

 **-** Quizás... **-.** Fue la respuesta de Hermione **.-** ¿Y tu a que te dedicas? **-.** Preguntó escudriñándolo con la mirada.

Harry se recostó en el respaldo de la silla permitiendo que Hermione lo examinara.

 **-** ¿Que parezco? **-.** Le preguntó.

Hermione se hizo la pensativa.

 **-** Pues con ese aspecto todo mojado y arrugado... **-.** Dijo pensativa, Harry se rió **.-** Pareces de todo menos _abogado_ ó en su defecto _empresario_ **-.** Finalizó.

 **-** Pues dejame decirte que casualmente soy las dos cosas **-.** Le sonrió **.-** Solo que en estos momentos estoy ejerciendo mas de empresario que de abogado.

 **-** Qué éxito, ¿Alguna empresa que deba conocer? **-.** Curioseó.

Harry se hizo el desinteresado.

 **-** Naah, no creo, apenas estamos surgiendo, dudo mucho que la conozcas.

 **-** Pruébame **-.** Lo retó.

Harry, aun con su gesto de desinterés se acomodó en la silla.

 **-** Vamos con una fácil.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

 **-** ¿Es que son varias?

 **-** Recuerda que tengo dos carreras **-.** Le dijo **.-** Malfoy y Asociados.

Hermione se hizo la pensativa pero rápidamente reconoció el nombre.

Parvati Patil, una enfermera del Hospital estaba en trámites para obtener su divorcio asi que escuchó que había ido a ese buffet en particular ya que es uno de los mejores de Londres, no por nada tienes que pagar una buena cantidad de libras.

 **-** Es un buffet de abogados **-.** Afirmó, Harry asintió **.-** ¿Pero no dijiste que no estabas ejerciendo de abogado?

 **-** Muy pocas veces, soy socio del dueño, él y yo atendemos los casos mas... Especiales **-.** Dijo.

Hermione entendió a lo que se refería, casos importantes de personas importantes, políticos entre otros.

 **-** Entiendo, ¿Alguna otra?

 **-** Esta si dudo mucho que la conozcas, tiene poco menos de tres años **-.** Comentó **.-** Hogwarts Industries.

Hermione frunció el ceño, segundos después abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 **-** ¿Eres el dueño de Hogwarts Industries? **-.** Preguntó sorprendida.

 **-** Puede decirse que si, tengo un socio, mi amigo, el dueño del buffet, pero yo soy el socio mayoritario y el presidente de la empresa.

Hermione no lo podía creer, es verdad lo que había dicho, esa empresa a lo mucho tiene tres años de incluirse en el mundo empresario pero por esa razón es que era tan conocida a pesar de tener poco tiempo en el mercado.

Habían tenido éxito desde el primer día que la abrieron al público, diferente a las demás empresa por su variedad ya que no se especializaba en algo en específico, era una empresa que trabajaba con piezas para carros, arquitectura en base a estructuras para edificios, inmuebles, productos médicos, entre otros, por esa razón es que era tan famosa en tan poco tiempo, había tenido éxito en todo lo que se plantearon.

 **-** No puedo creerlo **-.** Le dijo aún sorprendida.

 **-** Créeme, aún me cuesta creer todo lo que hemos logrado en tan poco tiempo **-.** Le sonrió.

De repente a Hermione le hizo eco un pensamiento.

 **-** Ustedes tambien trabajan con insumos médicos, ¿No es así? **-.** Inquirió.

 **-** Proveemos a ciertas clínicas aquí y en el exterior con los productos médicos que nos soliciten y uno que otros Hospitales donde el médico jefe es el que nos contacta, la mayoría de las veces llegamos a un acuerdo que nos beneficia a ambos, el médico paga cierta cantidad y lo demás lo donamos, ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Hermione se mordió el labio.

 **-** En este momento el Hospital esta teniendo unos que otros problemas a nivel administrativo **-.** Explicó **.-** Pero por esa razón los pedidos no están llegando o llegan incompletos, estamos teniendo problemas a la hora de atender a los pacientes, en todas las áreas.

Harry se quedó pensando en todo lo que Hermione le había dicho.

 **-** Puedes hacerme una lista de todos los insumos que necesites y yo veo en que puedo ayudarte, lo que pasa es que justamente hoy tuvimos una pérdida, pero no te preocupes que yo te ayudo.

 **-** ¿Una pérdida? **-.** Preguntó preocupada **.-** Si es asi, dime y yo te puedo dar una cantidad de dinero, asi como haces con los otros médicos.

Harry la detuvo con un gesto.

 **-** Tranquila, no te preocupes, como me dijo Draco, eso lo recuperaremos en unos meses **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** ¿Seguro? Porque puedo hablar con unos colegas...

 **-** Hermione **-.** Pronunció lentamente su nombre **.-** No te preocupes, yo mismo me haré responsable del gasto, el dinero saldrá de mi bolsillo, no de la empresa.

 **-** Es-esta bien.

Harry se le quedó mirando, detallándola, no podía evitar hacerlo, Hermione se sentía cohibida por la manera en que la veía.

 **-** ¿Por que me miras tanto de esa manera?

Harry le sonrió encantador.

 **-** Solo admiro tu belleza **-.** Hermione se sonrojó **.-** ¿Sabes? A pesar de la lluvia pude vislumbrar lo hermosa que eres, pero no lo suficiente, eso fue lo que me impulsó a invitarte.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo de responder cuando una voz resonó cerca de ellos.

 **-** ¡Harry! ¡Amigo! **-.** Saludó un pelirrojo acercándose a la mesa.

Harry alzó la cabeza encontrándose con su pelirrojo amigo.

 **-** Hey Ron, ¿Qué tal?

 **-** Bien, ninguna novedad, en realidad me dirigía a la empresa, ¿Y tú?

Harry desvió su mirada a Hermione, fue en ese momento en que Ron tambien la miró, se sonrojó sonriéndole tontamente, Harry carraspeó.

 **-** Hermione te presento a Ron, un colega.

Hermione le sonrió extendiéndole la mano.

 **-** Un placer **-.** Le dijo la castaña.

 **-** El placer es todo mío, Hermione **-.** Le contestó Ron.

Harry incómodo por la situación le llamó la atención al pelirrojo.

 **-** ¿A que vas a la empresa? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Necesito hablar con Malfoy y aparte aprovechaba para saludarte e invitarte esta noche al bar.

Harry desvió su mirada otra vez a Hermione unos segundos antes de prestarle atención al pelirrojo.

 **-** Bueno, creo que si puedo acompañarte, pero no hasta tarde.

 **-** No hay problema **-.** Aceptó, miró de soslayo a Hermione **.-** ¿Ya vas de salida? **-.** Le preguntó a Harry.

 **-** ¿Nos vamos? **-.** Le preguntó a su vez a Hermione.

Hermione le asintió asi que Harry le hizo señas a Luna, la rubia se acercó sonriendo, retiró los platos entregándole la cuenta al pelinegro.

 **-** Voy a pagar con tarjeta **-.** Le dijo **.-** Toma **-.** Le entregó una propina.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Exclamó Luna al verla cantidad de dinero que le dio **.-** ¿Por que siempre eres tan exagerado?

Harry se rió, se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Nos estamos viendo Luna **-.** Se despidió.

Hermione le sonrió también antes de marcharse, se dirigió a la entrada a esperar a Harry junto a Ron.

 **-** Y... ¿De donde conoces a Harry? **-.** Preguntó casualmente Ron.

 **-** En realidad nos acabamos de conocer **-.** Le explicó sonriendo **.-** Harry me invitó una taza de chocolate y como me prometió que eran las mejores, acepté.

 **-** No me extraña, estoy empezando a creer que Harry esta obsesionado con este local y el bendito chocolate caliente.

Hermione se rió justo en el momento en que Harry llegaba hasta ellos.

 **-** Listo, nos podemos ir.

Salieron del local, hace rato que había dejado de llover, incluso el sol se podía apreciar un poco entre las nubes.

 **-** ¿Vas hacia un lugar en específico o quieres un taxi? **-.** Le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

 **-** Pues creo que debería de agarrar un taxi, ya es un poco tarde y mi turno comienza a las 7 **-.** Dijo mirando su reloj.

 **-** Si quieres nos puedes acompañar hasta la empresa y allá te pido un taxi **-.** Le sugirió el pelinegro.

 **-** ¿Seguro? Por mi no hay problema en esperar uno aquí.

Harry le sonrió **.-** ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no tengo ningún problema en ayudarte?

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente, era verdad, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Harry le había dicho que no tenia ningún problema en ayudarla.

 **-** Solo porque insistes **-.** Aceptó.

 **-** Si no fuera por mi insistencia no hubieras aceptado la taza de chocolate **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

A medio camino el celular de Harry sonó, atendió la llamada dejando a Ron con Hermione.

 **-** Dime Hermione, ¿A que te dedicas? **-.** Le preguntó Ron.

 **-** Trabajo en el área de emergencia pediátrica del Hospital General.

 **-** ¿Eres pediatra? **-.** Le preguntó con ilusión.

 **-** No, me estoy especializando en esa área, solo trabajo por guardias, ¿Por que?

 **-** Lástima **-.** Le dijo Ron **.-** Tengo una sobrina, por eso te preguntaba.

 **-** ¿En serio? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo **.-** ¿Cuantos años tiene?

 **-** Tres y es toda una diablilla **-.** Le aseguró.

 **-** Esta en la edad de las travesuras.

 **-** Ya lo creo.

 **-** ¿Qué crees? **-.** Le preguntó Harry cuando se acercó.

 **-** Que Victoire es toda una diablilla **-.** Le respondió Ron.

Harry se encaminó a la entrada de la empresa seguido por Hermione y Ron.

 **-** ¿Victoire? **-.** Le preguntó incrédulo **.-** Se nota que no has visto crecer a Teddy **-.** Suspiró.

 **-** ¿Teddy? **-.** Preguntó a su vez Ron **.-** Si claro, Teddy es mucho mas tranquilo que Victoire **-.** Ironizó.

Harry lo retó.

 **-** Cuando Victoire se pinte el cabello de color azul, te creeré que es mas traviesa que Teddy.

Hermione abrió la boca con sorpresa.

 **-** ¿Se pintó el cabello de color azul? **-.** Le preguntó sin poder creerlo.

 **-** Si, se lo tiñó de azul eléctrico **-.** Especificó **.-** Dora casi lo mata **-.** Suspiró **.-** Lo peor del caso es que le queda bien el color **.-** Le dijo sonriendo.

Hermione negó sonriendo **.-** ¿Cuantos años tiene?

 **-** Cuatro, pero siento como si tuviera diez, en serio, va a lograr que envejezca rápido **-.** Le aseguró.

Hermione se rió **.-** Si eres exagerado, ¿Vive contigo?

 **-** No, ojalá **.-** Le sonrió **.-** A pesar de todo, Teddy es mi felicidad, solo lo cuido unos que otros fines de semana.

Hermione asintió mordiéndose imperceptiblemente el labio, moría de la curiosidad por preguntarle si Teddy era hijo suyo.

 **-** Jhon **-.** Llamó Harry a un hombre que estaba en el lobby **.-** Ella es Hermione Granger, llévala al lugar que te pida **-.** Ordenó, el hombre asintió.

 **-** Espera, ¿No dijiste que me ibas a llamar un taxi? **-.** Preguntó Hermione mirando al hombre.

 **-** ¿Si te hubiese dicho que le iba a pedir a mi chófer que te llevara, hubieses aceptado? **-.** Preguntó.

Hermione dudó, claramente hubiera dicho que no.

 **-** ¿Ves? **-.** Le dijo Harry **.-** Jhon es mi chófer y es de confianza, no te preocupes, él te va a llevar a donde le indiques, incluso le puedo pedir que te espere y te lleve hasta el Hospital, dijiste que era tarde ¿No?

 **-** Eso se llama jugar sucio Potter **-.** Lo acusó **.-** Y no te preocupes, si él me lleva hasta mi departamento no se me hace tarde para ir al Hospital **-.** Le aseguró.

 **-** Esta bien, te tomo la palabra **-.** Se sacó una tarjetica del bolsillo **.-** Toma, es mi tarjeta, ahí esta mi número, acuérdate de la lista que me tienes que hacer.

Hermione tomó la tarjeta, en esta se leía: "Harry J. Potter E. Abogado Privado"

 **-** ¿No se supone que te debería de dar el número yo?

Harry le sonrió **.-** Ese era el trato, pero tengo que irme, además, ¿Me tienes que escribir no? De una u otra manera conseguiré tu número.

Hermione guardó la tarjetica en su bolsillo.

 **-** Eso solo si te escribo **-.** Le dijo con maldad **.-** Aparte de tu número, esta tu email.

 **-** ¡Oye! **-.** Se quejó Harry **.-** Eso si es jugar sucio **-.** Le aseguró.

Hermione se rió, se acercó hasta donde Harry y colocándose en puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla para sorpresa del chico.

 **-** Adiós Harry Potter, estamos en contacto **-.** Le dijo antes de girarse **.-** Adiós Ron.

El pelirrojo se despidió con la mano envidiando en su interior el beso que le dio a Harry.

Harry en cambio solo observó con una sonrisa en el rostro como Hermione abandonaba la empresa junto a Jhon.

La verdad del porque no le pidió el número era porque no quería que Ron lo escuchara ya que intuía que el pelirrojo era capaz de grabárselo, se dio cuenta del interés que presentó hacia la castaña.

Pero él la había visto primero y al menos que Hermione mostrara interés en Ron, no se lo dejaría fácil.

* * *

-Buenas, ¿La doctora... **-.** Leyó el papel que tenía en la mano **.-** Hermione Granger?

Hermione que se encontraba atendiendo a un niño en un cubículo alzó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

 **-** ¿Quién la busca? **-.** Preguntó una enfermera.

 **-** Tenemos unos paquetes a su nombre **-.** Le explicó el joven.

La enfermera miró a Hermione, la castaña terminó de atender al niño para dirigirse hacia allá.

 **-** Soy yo, ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

 **-** Necesito que me firme aquí para poder traerle los paquetes **-.** Le tendió una hoja.

Hermione la tomó firmando aún sin comprender que estaba pasando.

 **-** En un momento le traeremos los paquetes, ¿Hay algún problema que los dejemos aquí?

 **-** No, para nada, no hay problema en que los deje aquí **-.** Le aseguró la enfermera impidiendo que Hermione dijera algo.

El joven asintió marchándose del lugar.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Le dijo Sofía **.-** No me mires así, estoy tan intrigada como tú en saber de que se trata **-.** Le aseguró.

Hermione sonrió negando con la cabeza.

 **-** ¿Pero en serio no tienes idea de que se trate? **-.** Insistió Sofía, la enfermera.

 **-** Para nada, no recuerdo haber realizado algún pedido ni nada... **-.** Dejó de hablar de repente, Sofía la miró **.-** Al menos que...

Justo en ese momento entraron tres hombres con carretillas y varias cajas sobre estas.

 **-** ¿Donde las podemos dejar? **-.** Preguntó uno de ellos.

Como Hermione se había quedado mirando las cajas, Sofía respondió.

 **-** Las pueden dejar por allá **-.** Les señaló un rincón.

Los hombres asintieron dirigiéndose hacia donde Sofía les indicó, después de bajar todas las cajas uno se acercó hacia donde estaban las chicas.

 **-** ¿Hermione Granger? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** Yo **-.** Dijo la castaña.

El hombre se le acercó dándole un pequeño sobre.

 **-** Eso es todo asi que nos retiramos, buen día **-.** Se fue junto a los demás.

Hermione volteó la carta, su nombre estaba escrito con una caligrafía pulcra y limpia, la abrió ya intuyendo de quien se trataba.

 _Espero que la lista esté completa, revisa todo por favor, hay materiales que me tome la molestia de repetir, si falta alguno o necesitas algo mas, me avisas._

 _HP._

 **-** ¿Y? ¿Ya sabes de que se trata? **-.** Insistió Sofía.

Hermione sonrió guardando la carta.

 **-** Si **-.** Respondió sin mas.

 **-** ¿Qué es todo esto? **-.** Preguntó un hombre pelinegro al ver todas las cajas.

 **-** Si le soy sincera, no tengo ni idea doctor, todas esas cajas se las trajeron a la doctora Hermione.

Neville alzó una ceja mirando a Hermione, la castaña le sonrió dirigiéndose hacia las cajas.

 **-** Ayúdenme a abrirlas **-.** Les pidió.

* * *

 **-** Muchas gracias Harry.

El chico sonrió antes de responder.

 **-** _De nada Hermione, me hubiese gustado ir yo mismo en persona para ver tu cara, pero me salió una reunión a última hora._

 **-** Bueno no se puede hacer nada, igual muchas gracias, en serio, en verdad nos hacía falta, lo poco que teníamos del último pedido ya se estaba agotando.

 **-** _Siempre a la orden, cuando necesites algo mas tan solo me avisas, no tengo ningún problema en enviarte mas materiales médicos._

 **-** Lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

 _"Me alegro mucho en serio, se nota que eres una excelente médico y estudiante, sigue así" HP_

Envió el mensaje y a los segundos recibió la respuesta.

" _Gracias por tus palabras, me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo" HG._

Harry sonrió antes de contestarle.

" _Te creo, por cierto, ¿Estás ocupada el sábado?" HP_

Hermione sonrió al leer el mensaje, ya se había tardado mucho, la salida anterior le había gustado mucho, más que cuando se conocieron, pero con todo su pesar no podía aceptar.

 _"¿Es una cita?" HG_

Ésta vez fue el turno de Harry de sonreír.

 _"Si tú lo dices"_

 _"No sabes cuanto me gustaría aceptar, pero el sábado me toca guardia, lo siento :(" HG_

 _"Está bien, entiendo, es tu trabajo, pero no te creas que te salvas" HP_

 _"Prometo no hacer planes, al menos que sea algo importante, para el próximo fin de semana, ¿Qué te parece?" HG_

 _"Una excelente idea, nos vemos el sábado que viene entonces" HP_

 _"Lo esperaré con ansias" HG_

Harry sonrió bobo al leer el último mensaje, estaba tan ensimismado con el celular que no se dio cuenta que tenia seis pares de ojos encima.

 **-** Estamos esperando que nos des tu opinión, _presidente_ **-.** Le dijo Draco.

Harry alzó la mirada confundido, todos los presentes lo miraban expectantes, el pelinegro no tenia ni idea de que decir, miró a Draco, este suspiró.

 **-** Queremos saber tu opinión acerca de...

* * *

 **-** Teddy por favor **-.** Le pidió colocándose a su altura **.-** No inventes nada, juega con los demás niños sin necesidad de creerte un súper héroe.

 **-** Pero esos son los juegos mas divertidos **-.** Le dijo haciendo puchero.

Harry suspiró **.-** Solo no trates de matarte, ¿Vale? Dora me matará a mi si eso sucediera.

 **-** Está bien padrino, prometo portarme bien **-.** Le dijo sonriendo inocente.

Harry no se creyó para nada esa sonrisa, conocía a Teddy muy bien, pero no le quedó de otra que asentir, el niño salió corriendo directo al parque, el pelinegro no le quitó la mirada en ningún momento hasta que hubo llegado.

Se dio media vuelta caminando hacia un banquito que estaba desocupado desde donde podía ver a Teddy.

 **-** Permiso **-.** Le dijo una señora un poco mayor que él, sentándose a su lado.

 **-** Adelante **-.** Le sonrió Harry.

Pasó al rededor de media hora observando a Teddy hasta que un heladero llegó al parque, el niño corrió hacia Harry.

 **-** ¡Padrino! ¿Puedes comprarme un helado? **-.** Preguntó sonriente.

Harry asintió levantándose del banco.

 **-** ¿Y a mi amiga? **-.** Le preguntó cuando llegaron hasta el heladero.

 **-** ¿Donde esta tu amiga? **-.** Inquirió el pelinegro.

 **-** ¡Sara! **-.** Gritó.

Harry vio a una pequeña niña pelinegra sentada donde él estuvo, Teddy le hizo señas para que fuera hasta allá.

 **-** Sara él es mi padrino Harry, ¿Quieres un helado? **-.** Le preguntó Teddy.

La niña vio a Harry y después a Teddy y asintió lentamente.

 **-** ¿De que lo quieres?

 **-** De mantecado **-.** Respondió tímida.

 **-** Me da tres helados por favor **-.** Pidió Harry **.-** Dos de chocolate con menta y uno de mantecado.

El señor le entregó los tres helados, Harry le dio el de mantecado a Sara y uno de chocolate con menta a Teddy.

 **-** ¡Gracias! **-.** Le dijo Teddy.

 **-** Gracias... **-.** Le dijo Sara.

Harry le sonrió.

 **-** De nada pequeña, disfrútalo.

Se encaminó otra vez al banquito junto a los niños, la niña se sentó junto a la señora y Teddy a su lado quedando ambos niños en medio.

 **-** No tenia porque molestarse **-.** Le dijo la señora apenada.

Harry le sonrió tranquilizándola **.-** No se preocupe, no fue ninguna molestia.

Una vez que los niños terminaron de comerse los helados se fueron corriendo otra vez al parque.

 **-** No quiero ser entrometida, pero es que me llama mucha la atención el color del cabello de su hijo **-.** Comentó la señora.

 **-** No me extraña **-.** Le dijo viendo desde lejos el cabello azul del niño, suspiró **.-** Teddy se cree súper héroe y una de sus características es poder cambiar su apariencia, en este caso, el color de su cabello.

La señora se rió.

 **-** Cosas de niños **-.** Aseguró sonriendo.

 **-** Cosas de niños **-.** Concordó Harry también sonriendo.

El celular de Harry comenzó a sonar.

 **-** Permiso **-.** Dijo antes de atender **.-** Alo, Draco, ¿Pasó algo?

Harry se distrajo hablando con Draco apartando su mirada de Teddy.

 **-** Entiendo, si, si, no hay problema...

 **-** ¡CUIDADO! **-.** Gritó la señora llamando la atención de Harry.

 **-** ¡TEDDY! **-.** Escuchó el grito de Sara.

Y eso fue suficiente para que dejara de hablar con Draco y mirara hacia el parque.

Su rostro empalideció cuando visualizó a Teddy tirado en el piso, salió corriendo sin pensarlo.

 **-** ¡Teddy! **-.** Lo llamó al llegar **.-** ¿Estás bien? **-.** Le preguntó alzándolo en brazos.

 **-** ¡Aayy! **-.** Se quejó reprimiendo las lágrimas **.-** Me duele la muñeca **-.** Le dijo.

Harry se la sostuvo con delicadeza, se estaba tornando de color violácea e inflamándose un poco.

 **-** Debe ser un esguince o una fractura **-.** Dijo Harry preocupado.

Se levantó con Teddy en los brazos.

 **-** Vamos a ir al Hospital, Edward **-.** Le aclaró Harry.

 **-** No, en el hospital me van a inyectar **-.** Le dijo sollozando.

Harry lo metió en el asiento delantero del auto, el hospital quedaba cerca del parque, le colocó el cinturón.

 **-** ¿Eres un súper héroe no? **-.** Le dijo Harry **.-** Los súper héroes son fuertes y no le temen a las inyecciones.

Le besó la frente antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la puerta del conductor.

* * *

 **-** Buenas tardes, necesito un médico por favor **-.** Pidió Harry cuando llegó a emergencia pediátrica.

 **-** ¿Cuál es su emergencia? **-.** Preguntó una enfermera.

 **-** Mi ahijado, se cayó en el parque, creo que se fracturó el brazo.

La enfermera se acercó hasta donde Harry.

 **-** ¿Donde está? **-.** Le preguntó.

Harry la llevó hasta donde había dejado sentado a Teddy.

 **-** Hola pequeño, ¿Como estas? ¿Me dejas ver tu brazo?

Teddy hipando miró a su padrino, éste le asintió asi que dejó en evidencia su brazo para que la enfermera lo viera.

 **-** Ya veo **-.** Le dijo tomándolo con cuidado.

 **-** Ayy, me duele **-.** Se quejó.

 **-** Si cariño, tranquilo, ya no te voy a tocar mas **-.** Se levantó enfrentando a Harry **.-** No creo que sea fractura, parece un esguince de tercer grado mas o menos, déjeme llamar al médico de guardia.

La enfermera se retiró dejando a Harry con Teddy.

 **-** Shh, tranquilo, no va a pasar nada, el médico te va a examinar y veremos que fue lo que te sucedió, tambien te dará algo contra el dolor.

Teddy escondió la cara en el costado de Harry abrazándolo con fuerza.

 **-** Si quiere puede pasar al cubículo 3, la dra ya viene en camino.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Le dijo Harry colocándose de pie con Teddy en brazos.

 **-** Es por aquí **-.** Lo guió la enfermera.

* * *

 **-** Buenas tardes, ¿Como están por aquí? **-.** Saludó la castaña al entrar.

 **-** ¿Hermione? **-.** Preguntó Harry colocándose de pie al escucharla.

 **-** ¿Harry? **-.** Preguntó a su vez, extrañada.

El pelinegro le sonrió.

 **-** No sabia que te tocaba guardia temprano, pensé que era de noche.

 **-** Hubo un cambio a última hora **-.** Le aclaró **.-** ¿Tú eres el del paciente con esguince?

Harry asintió **.-** Edward **-.** Llamó **.-** Ven para que Hermione te vea.

El niño, sentado en el mueble para niños que había en el cubículo se levantó caminando lentamente hacia Harry.

Hermione lo detalló y lo que mas le llamó la atención fue su cabello color azul, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

 **-** Como puedes imaginarte, él es Teddy **-.** Le dijo a Hermione.

La castaña se agachó quedando a su altura.

 **-** Hola Teddy, no tengas miedo, solo quiero verte el brazo para ayudarte, ¿Me dejas? **-.** Le preguntó.

Teddy que estaba agarrado de la pierna de Harry, alzó carita mirando a su padrino con miedo.

 **-** Vamos campeón, Hermione es amiga mía, ella te va a ayudar, confía en mí.

Teddy asintió a duras penas, miró a Hermione, respiró hondo y se separó de su padrino acercándose a la castaña.

 **-** Eso, muy bien **-.** Lo felicitó **.-** A verte el brazo.

Hermione se lo sostuvo con mucho cuidado.

 **-** ¿Te duele mucho? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** No tanto **-.** Le respondió el niño.

 **-** No parece fractura **-.** Le dijo a Harry **.-** Pero igual le voy a mandar a hacer un rayos x para descartar y saber con exactitud la gravedad del problema **-.** Explicó colocándose de pie.

 **-** Está bien, no hay problema, ¿Tengo que ir con él?

Hermione se asomó por el pasillo **.-** ¡Sofía! **-.** Llamó a la enfermera **.-** Solo si quieres, no es necesario, es un procedimiento rápido.

 **-** ¿Me llamaba doc? **-.** Preguntó Sofía entrando al cubículo.

 **-** Por fa, lleva a Teddy a rayos x para que le hagan una placa **-.** Se dirigió a la computadora **.-** Ya lo estoy ingresando al sistema.

 **-** No hay problema, ven conmigo pequeño **-.** Le extendió una mano.

 **-** Ve con la enfermera Teddy, te van a hacer unos rayos x, no duele para nada **-.** Le aclaró.

Teddy le tendió la mano a Sofía marchándose con ella.

Harry se giró observando a Hermione teclear en la computadora.

 **-** En menos de 15min están de regreso, hoy no hay muchos pacientes **-.** Le aclaró separándose del escritorio.

 **-** Entonces no has tenido mucho trabajo **-.** Intuyó Harry.

 **-** En realidad no, hoy ha sido un día aburrido **-.** Suspiró Hermione **.-** Creo que Teddy es mi último paciente **-.** Dijo mirando su reloj.

 **-** ¿Tienes algo que hacer cuando salgas de aquí? **-.** Le preguntó con interés.

 **-** En realidad no, estaba pensando en llegar a mi casa rápido porque tengo mucha hambre **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** Te tengo una propuesta **-.** Le dijo, Hermione lo vio con interés **.-** ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? Hoy era día de chicos, pero puedo hacer una excepción **-.** Le sonrió **.-** Tengo planeado comprar pizza, ¿Qué te parece? Tómalo como un abreboca de lo que será nuestra cita el sábado que viene.

Hermione se rió **.-** No es mala idea, es muy tentativa, pero tendrías que esperarme unos 15 ó 20min después que atienda a Teddy.

 **-** Por mi no hay problema **-.** Le dijo Harry.

 **-** ¿En serio eres un súper héroe? No te creo **-.** Le dijo Sofía a Teddy cuando llegaban al cubículo **.-** A ver, dime un poder que tengas.

 **-** ¡Puedo cambiar mi apariencia! **-.** Exclamó el niño.

 **-** ¡Con razón! **-.** Exclamó **.-** Eso explica el color de tú cabello, ¿No?

 **-** ¡Si! **-.** Afirmó sonriente.

Sofía se rió **.-** Todo listo, aquí tienes la placa **-.** Se la entregó a Hermione.

 **-** Gracias Sofi **-.** Le dijo tomándola.

La enfermera se retiró después de eso.

 **-** Harry **-.** Llamó **.-** Sienta a Teddy en la camilla por favor **.-** Le pidió mientras observaba la placa.

Harry alzó al niño colocándolo en la camilla, observó a Hermione, esta veía súper concentrada la placa de Teddy.

 **-** Como dije, no se trata de una fractura **-.** Dijo aliviada **.-** Pero si es un esguince, asi que habrá que colocarle una férula que deberá llevar por unas semanas **-.** Le dijo.

Harry empalideció **.-** ¿Qué? **-.** Gimió **.-** ¿No se puede curar simplemente asi y ya? **-.** Preguntó casi llorando.

Hermione lo miró extrañada por su reacción **.-** No Harry, hay que colocarle la férula para que sane mas rápido y asi también evitar que se pueda dar un mal golpe **-.** Le explicó **.-** ¿Estás bien? ¿Que tienes? **-.** Le preguntó preocupada.

Harry se apoyó de la camilla **.-** Dora me va a matar... Dora me va a matar... Dora me va a matar... **-.** Susurró **.-** ¡Dora me va a matar, Hermione! **-.** Exclamó con terror **.-** ¡Me va a matar cuando le vea el brazo a Teddy! Ó peor, ¡No va a dejar que se quede mas conmigo! **-.** Casi lloró.

 **-** Harry fue un accidente, no creo que la madre del niño haga eso, además no puede impedirte que lo veas, eres abogado, tu muy bien lo sabes.

 **-** Oh, si que puede, tiene todo el derecho, justamente porque soy abogado lo sé **-.** Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

 **-** Padrino **-.** Lo llamó Teddy para sorpresa de Hermione **.-** Fue mi culpa, no la tuya, mamá no te va a hacer nada, a lo mejor te regañe como a mí **-.** Dijo haciendo sonreír a los adultos **.-** Pero no puede prohibir que yo vaya a tu casa, a mi me gusta quedarme contigo y visitar a los tíos Lily y James y jugar con mis primos, yo le digo a papá que me ayude a convencer a mamá, él siempre lo hace **-.** Finalizó.

Harry sonrió, Teddy era increíble, miró a Hermione, ella también sonreía.

 **-** Entonces, Teddy es tu ahijado **-.** Afirmó la castaña.

 **-** Si, ¿No te lo había dicho? Teddy es mi ahijado **-.** Le despeinó el cabello.

 **-** No, nunca lo mencionaste, siempre pensé que era tu hijo **-.** Le confesó.

 **-** Ojalá **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Bueno, ahora vamos a colocarte la férula **-.** Le dijo Hermione.

Se alejó al armario buscando los materiales que necesitaría, una vez los tuvo todos, se dirigió otra vez a la camilla dejándolos sobre esta.

 **-** ¿Me va a doler? **-.** Le preguntó Teddy con miedo.

 **-** Para nada, solo te voy a envolver el brazo **-.** Le explicó sonriendo **.-** Primero te lo voy a limpiar.

Comenzó pasándole con cuidado algodón con alcohol para después envolvérselo con una tabla.

 **-** Listo **-.** Dijo recogiendo todo **.-** Tú padrino me comentó que eres un súper héroe, ¿No es asi? **-.** Inquirió, Teddy asintió.

 **-** Si, mi súper poder es cambiar de apariencia, por eso tengo el cabello azul, aunque no puedo cambiar el color de mis ojos **-.** Le dijo haciendo un puchero.

Hermione que había ido otra vez al estante a buscar algo, escuchaba todo con atención.

 **-** ¿Y porque quieres cambiar el color de tus ojos? Los tienes hermosos.

Comenzó a forrarle la venda con un tipo de tela color azul claro y muñecos volando y levantando carros.

 **-** Porque los quiero tener color verde **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** ¿Verde? **-.** Preguntó Hermione terminando.

 **-** Si, como los ojos de mi padrino **-.** Sonrió.

Hermione lo miró.

 **-** Oh, entiendo, tu padrino tienes los ojos bien bonitos **-.** Le dijo.

Giró la cabeza mirando a Harry, éste le sonreía.

 **-** Ya terminamos **-.** Le dijo al pelinegro.

Harry se acercó bajando a Teddy de la camilla.

 **-** Escúchame Teddy, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, a pesar de que tienes eso, no puedes golpearte el brazo ni nada, tampoco puedes mojarlo **-.** Le explicó.

Teddy asintió **.-** Está bien.

 **-** Ok, asi me gusta, toma **-.** Le entregó una galleta que se había sacado de la bata.

 **-** ¡Gracias! **-.** Le dijo sonriente y abrazándola.

Hermione se sorprendió, miró a Harry antes de devolverle el abrazo a Teddy.

 **-** De nada precioso.

Teddy le dio la galleta a Harry.

 **-** Ábremela por favor **-.** Le pidió.

 **-** Entonces, ¿Te espero?

 **-** Tengo que subir y organizar todo, te aviso por mensaje.

 **-** Me parece bien, te espero en el lobby entonces **-.** Se despidió Harry.

* * *

 **-** Listo **-.** Dijo Hermione cuando llegó a donde Harry estaba sentado **.-** ¿Y Teddy? **-.** Le preguntó extrañada al no verlo.

Harry se levantó estirándose un poco.

 **-** En la maquina dispensadora, ya me tiene en la bancarrota **-.** Le dijo.

Hermione se rió **.-** Deja de exagerar Harry, ¿Pero llega a donde tiene que meter el dinero?

 **-** En realidad no **-.** Sonrió malicioso **.-** Pero le dije que ya no pretendía levantarme otra vez así que se fue solo **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Regañó Hermione.

 **-** ¿Qué? Resulta ser tan cabezota como la mamá, no quiso esperar a que tu llegarás.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde estaban las máquinas, allí vieron a un hombre junto a Teddy.

 **-** ¡Gracias Neville! **-.** Le dijo Teddy cuando la chuchería cayó.

 **-** De nada pequeño.

 **-** ¿Neville? **-.** Preguntó Harry.

El nombrado alzó el rostro sorprendiéndose al ver a Harry.

 **-** ¿Harry? **-.** Inquirió **.-** ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **-** Teddy **-.** Fue lo único que dijo señalando al niño.

 **-** ¿Es tu ahijado? Pensé que era una broma de Luna cuando me dijo que tenia el cabello de color azul.

 **-** ¿Se conocen? **-.** Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

 **-** ¡Pues claro! **-.** Le dijo sonriente **.-** Nev es la conquista de Luna **-.** Lo picó.

Hermione abrió la boca **.-** ¿Luna es la chica rubia por la que andas suspirando? **-.** Le preguntó, Neville se sonrojó.

 **-** ¿La conociste? **-.** Preguntó Neville.

 **-** La llevé al local **-.** Le explicó Harry **.-** Asi fue como Neville y yo nos conocimos, fue a visitar a Luna **-.** Le aclaró a Hermione.

 **-** Ah, entiendo.

 **-** Pensé que ya te habías ido **-.** Le dijo Neville.

 **-** Estoy en eso, es solo que este caballero se aprovechó del hambre que tengo y me invitó una pizza que no pude negar.

Harry alzó la mano **.-** Yo soy el caballero **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** ¡Pizza! ¡Yo quiero pizza! ¿Ya nos vamos? **-.** Preguntó ansioso Teddy.

 **-** Si, ya nos vamos, ya Hermione llegó.

* * *

 **-** ¿Sabes tocar? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione rozando las teclas del piano de cola que Harry tenía en la sala de su departamento.

 **-** Si, es mi pasatiempo favorito, me gusta componer canciones.

 **-** ¿Cantas? **-.** Le preguntó.

Harry se acercó hasta el piano.

 **-** No me quejo **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** ¿Puedes... Puedes tocar? **-.** Le preguntó ilusionada.

Harry se sentó **.-** Solo si cantas.

 **-** Esta bien **-.** Aceptó **.-** Casualmente también sé cantar.

Harry se arrimó dejándole un espacio a Hermione para que se sentara a su lado.

Comenzó a tocar una melodía en el piano, atrayente.

Teddy se había quedado dormido hace rato, asi que ellos pasaron un momento a solas en el piano, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

* * *

 _¿Como terminamos así?_

Harry suspiró cerrando los ojos.

 _Se supone que fui yo quien conoció a Hermione primero, no Ron._

 _¿Como es posible que ahora ellos dos sean tan buenos amigos?_

 _Ya nunca podemos pasar momentos a solas, ya no es lo mismo._

 _Estoy enamorado de ella, lo sé, lo siento._

 _Como también estoy seguro que ella siente algo por mi, me lo dice en su mirada, en como se comporta en mi presencia, pero Ron no me deja el camino libre alegando que Hermione siente también algo por él._

 _Algo que no puede ser totalmente ilógico, han habido casos donde te pueden gustar dos personas, pero quiero creer que este no es el caso ó quiero creer que Hermione siente algo mas fuerte por mí._

 _Pero no se de que manera averiguarlo, no le he podido demostrar mis sentimientos por la presencia de cierto pelirrojo._

 _Me está comenzando a molestar, hasta que Hermione no muestre un claro interés en Ron, no me voy a rendir ni mucho menos me voy a apartar._

 _Ya hasta pensé en pedirle matrimonio, pero tengo miedo a que me rechace, o que me diga que le gusta más Ron que yo, eso es lo que me ha detenido de por lo menos pedirle que sea mi novia._

* * *

 **-** Vamos Harry, no seas aguafiestas **-.** Se quejó la castaña **.-** Tienes que ir a la fiesta, no puedes simplemente negarte.

Harry resopló fastidiado, Hermione llevaba una semana en lo mismo, ya no sabia de que manera negarse.

Caminó hasta un banco sentándose en este.

Hermione también se sentó.

 **-** ¿Por que no quieres ir?

 _Porque Ron no se va a despegar de ti durante toda la jodida fiesta._

 **-** Es que no tengo mucho ánimo, está semana fue fuerte en la empresa, hubo mucho trabajo, estoy agotado.

Hermione lo miró alzando una ceja.

 **-** Harry Potter no te atrevas a darme excusa tan balurda, te has negado desde antes de que empezara la semana asi que no puedes decir eso y en tal casi que asi fuera, Draco va a ir a la fiesta, ¿No se supone que el también debería de sentirse agotado?

Harry bufó.

 _Draco iba a la fiesta._

 _¡Claro que iba a la fiesta!_

 _!¿Como no iba a asistir a la jodida fiesta si esta fue organizada por Ginny?!_

 _ó¡A Draco le gusta Ginny!_ _ **-.**_ Estuvo tentado a decirle pero se controle ya que lo haría de una manera nada sutil.

 **-** Dime cual es tu insistencia en que vaya **-.** La miró.

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente.

 **-** Solo quiero que vayas y ya, no quiero ir y saber que tu no vas a estar, que vas a estar en tu departamento, solo **-.** Harry sonrió **.-** Ademas, Ron también va a estar, podemos disfrutar los tres juntos como siempre **-.** Y su sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar aquello.

Bufó molesto.

 **-** ¿Qué te pasa? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione **.-** Últimamente has estado actuando extraño.

Harry la miró, la preocupación adornando sus hermosos ojos.

 **-** Nada, es solo que... **-.** No podía decírselo, no era fácil.

Harry suspiró, se acostó apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Hermione, ésta se sonrojó con mas visibilidad pero metió su mano entre la cabellera azabache acariciándolo.

 **-** Tan solo quiero estar así contigo, solos, ¿Es mucho pedir? **-.** Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

 **-** Ron viene en camino **-.** Le recordó mordiéndose el labio.

 **-** Lo sé **-.** Resopló **.-** Pero no me importa, no me importa Ron, solo me importas tú, vamos a disfrutar este momento a solas, por favor.

Hermione asintió regalándole una maravillosa sonrisa.

 **-** ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me fascinan tus ojos? **-.** Le preguntó Harry mirándola con atención.

Hermione negó con la cabeza colorada hasta la orejas.

Harry alzó una mano acariciándole la mejilla.

 **-** Son realmente hermosos, exóticos, cada vez que te brillan al igual que ahora, adquieren un tono dorado, ¿Sabías?

-No, eres el primero en decírmelo **-.** Le aseguró.

Harry sonrió **.-** Me encanta ser el primero.

* * *

El Pent-House del _Snitch,_ un edificio ubicado en la parte más adinerada de Londres ya que es considerado por muchos como el más lujoso donde podrías vivir, le pertenece a un joven hombre empresario, el cual en este momento se encuentra acostado en su cama, la habitación tenuemente iluminada por los rayos de sol que se cuelan por una parte de la ventana ya que la cortina ésta mal corrida.

Los rayos del astro rey fueron aumentando en tamaño hasta iluminar una parte de la cama en la cual yacía el hombre acostado boca abajo.

Por la pinta que tenía se podía deducir que pasó una noche muy movida, quizás una fiesta, ya que ni siquiera pudo cambiarse el jean y la camiseta por el pijama.

Se removió en la cama al sentir la luz solar darle en la cara, abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentó en la cama frotándose la cara, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron de golpe.

 **-** Joder… **-.** Masculló **.-** Hoy es el gran día **-.** Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Se levantó de la cama con pesar, miró su reloj de muñeca.

 **-** Aún tengo tiempo para terminar la letra **-.** Se dijo asi mismo.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo pero para no desperdiciar ningún segundo del día, se dirigió rápidamente al baño donde se duchó y cepilló saliendo envuelto con una toalla.

Se dirigió al closet eligiendo la ropa para vestirse, optó por un pantalón medio desgastado y un suéter negro, se secó el cabello con la toalla pero como le dio pereza peinarse se colocó una gorra negra, la única que tenia, él no era de usar gorras, Hermione lo sabía, pero a pesar de eso se la regaló hace tiempo alegando que la podía usar cuando le diera flojera peinarse, cabe destacar que las únicas veces que él se peinaba es cuando le tocaba trabajar.

Cuando se hubo vestido, salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras rumbo a la cocina donde se preparó un sándwich bien resuelto y tomó del jugo de naranja que tenia en la nevera.

Media hora después recogía todo lo que había usado mientras limpiaba, al finalizar se sentó en la silla otra vez, se quedó asi un rato pensando en muchas cosas, relajándose para lo que venía a continuación.

Suspiró levantándose cuando se sintió lo suficientemente relajado.

Se dirigió a la sala, específicamente hacia su piano donde se sentó.

Pasó suavemente las yemas de los dedos sobre las teclas.

 **-** No tengo nada, ni siquiera un poco de inspiración… **-.** Se quejó en voz alta.

Apoyó la frente sobre la superficie del piano mientras le daba golpecitos a éste con los dedos.

 **-** En serio necesito esa letra **-.** Dijo alzando el rostro **.-** Te prometí que la escribiría...

 **(Flash Back)**

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Insistió **.-** ¿Por qué no quieres ser el padrino? **-.** Le preguntó dolida.

Harry la miró, se sintió abrumado con ese gesto, estuvo a punto de decirle toda la jodida verdad.

 **-** Perdóname Mione **-.** Usó el apodo a su favor ya que él es el único que le dice así **-.** Pero es que, en serio no tengo tiempo, estoy muy atareado con unos contratos y si acepto ser el padrino me tomará mas tiempo y es de lo que carezco **-.** La miró a los ojos.

Hermione desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojada pero "disgustada".

 **-** Pensé que le habías dicho a Neville.

 **-** Conociéndote como te conozco, le dije desde la primera vez que te negaste **-.** Aclaró **.-** Tan solo quería intentar una última vez, pero eres mas terco de lo que creía **-.** Resopló.

Harry sonrió **.-** Por esa razón aceptaste salir conmigo aquella vez, no iba a aceptar un no de tu parte.

 **-** Tampoco es como si tenía pensado negarme **-.** Le sonrió **.-** En fin, sino puedes ser el padrino por lo menos quiero que me hagas algo… **-.** Le pidió.

 _¿Y como puedo negarme si me mira de esa manera?_

 _No es justo, ella sabe muy bien que sus ojos son mi debilidad._

 _Suspiro antes de preguntarle que quiere porque se que ya caí._

 **-** A ver mi niña consentida **-.** Le dice divertido **.-** ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

 **-** Oye… **-.** Hizo un mohín **.-** No soy ninguna niña consentida.

Harry sonrió bobo al ver el gesto, eran tan pocas las ocasiones que Hermione hacia esos gestos, se veía tan bella.

 **-** ¡Exacto! **-.** Afirmó **.-** No eres ninguna niña consentida, eres MI niña consentida **-.** Aclaró.

Harry se le acercó hasta acorralarla contra el árbol a su espalda, Hermione lo miró sorprendida y por instinto apoyó sus manos en el pecho masculino.

Harry se inclinó cerrando los ojos y juntando sus frentes, Hermione por su parte le rodeó el cuello con los brazos acariciándole el cabello de la nuca.

 **-** Ya que no quieres ser el padrino y soy _tu_ niña consentida, escríbeme una canción y tócala ese día **-.** Le pidió.

Harry se alejó abriendo los ojos, Hermione estaba ligeramente sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban.

 **-** De verdad no entiendo como es que me logras manipular tanto **-.** Resopló **.-** Está bien, te voy a escribir esa canción, te lo prometo.

Se miraban a los ojos, Harry no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, amaba cuando se sonrojaba, sobre todo cuando él era el causante del sonrojo, se acercó lentamente al rostro de la castaña, tentando su autocontrol, Hermione lo miraba expectante pero antes de que sus labios se rozaran o estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca, se desvió hacia su mejilla donde depositó un suave beso.

 **-** Se me esta haciendo tarde **-.** Le dijo viendo su reloj **.-** Tengo una reunión en la empresa muy importante, debo irme.

Hermione le sonrió.

 **-** No te preocupes, se lo importante que es la reunión, me lo llevas diciendo una semana **-.** Le dijo divertida **.-** Ya pasó mas de la hora de encuentro asi que me imagino que Ron debe de venir en camino.

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Lo peor de todo es que ya tenía la letra más que lista, casi desde aquel día, el único problema es que la letra no era la indicada para _esta_ _ocasión_.

Harry resopló frustrado, necesitaba otra letra, una donde la describiera a ella.

 **(Pov's Harry)**

A mi mente llegaron los recuerdos del día cuando la conocí, ese día había sido uno de los peores de mi vida, aparte del bajón que tuvimos en la empresa, llovió a chorros y me moje completamente.

Estaba mas que frustrado, pero con solo verla, sus ojos, los más brillantes y hermosos que había visto, su sonrisa, la más espectacular, me atraparon de un golpe y sin darme cuenta ya no estaba enojado.

Cerré los ojos imaginándomela, mirándome con sus ojitos inocentes y alegres, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que hace a mi corazón acelerarse, con solo ese pensamiento comencé a tocar, sintiendo como la inspiración fluía por mi interior…

 **Algunos dicen que esto no acaba hasta que acaba  
Supongo que realmente terminó ****ahora**

Hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de dejarte ir  
Escucha

Si, escucha todo lo que tengo que decir, escucha a mi corazón hablar por mí, mis sentimientos florecer con el solo verte.

Se supone que hoy era mi última oportunidad, sonrío amargo, no pretendo hacer absolutamente nada, me he dado cuenta estos últimos días de lo feliz que eres, por esa simple razón no pienso arruinarte el día con mis estúpidos sentimientos.

Hoy finalmente acaba todo y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por que sea lo mas rápido posible, después me marcharé fuera, lejos de aquí, quizás por un par de años o mas, aún no lo se, lo único que sé es que voy a estar bien nada mas con el pensar de que tú serás muy feliz al lado de él y te dará todo lo que no pude darte yo.

Después de quedar satisfecho con la nueva letra, me levanté para despejar mi mente, me sentía terriblemente mal, pero no a nivel físico, si no a nivel emocional.

Mi celular suena, Luna me esta llamando, atiendo consciente de que necesito hablar con alguien y sé que Luna, a pesar de su manera de ser, es la indicada ya que ella, aparte de Draco, es la única que sabe por todo lo que estoy pasando.

 **-** _Hola Harry_ **.**

 **-** Hola Lu, ¿Como estás? ¿Ya estás lista?

 **-** _Si, ya casi estoy lista,_ _me faltan unos pequeños retoques, ¿Y tú?_

 **-** Ya casi estoy listo, recuerda que voy a cantar en la iglesia, nos vemos allá dentro de un rato.

 **-** _Nee… Harry, ¿Estás_ _bien?_

Suspiro antes de responder, Luna me conoce muy bien.

 **-** Que te puedo decir… Normal, pero no te preocupes por mí **-.** Le pido **.-** Ya me voy a arreglar, nos vemos allá.

Después de hablar con Luna me siento un poco mas relajado, saber que ella va a estar ahí, apoyándome me ayuda mucho, después de todo yo voy a estar cerca de ellos, presenciando y escuchando todo con claridad.

Cuando terminé de reorganizar mis pensamientos me volví a duchar, al salir me sequé y comencé a vestirme.

Me paro frente al espejo abrochándome la camisa en las mangas y cuello, me coloco la corbata negra y sobre ésta el chaleco negro, no tenia planeado colocarme saco, de todas maneras yo iba a la iglesia nada mas, fue una decisión que tome a ultima hora, me costó decirle a Hermione, pero cuando lo hice ella no me reclamó, solo me pidió que algún día, cuando estuviera listo, le contara el porque hacía todo eso.

Bajo las escaleras hacia la sala cuando ya estoy completamente vestido, paso por el piano agarrando la carpeta donde se encuentran las notas que tocaré.

Salgo del departamento, bajo por el ascensor hasta planta baja, salgo del edificio con rumbo a la iglesia, iría caminando, después de todo no queda tan lejos y caminar me ayuda a calmarme, sobre todo a pensar que le voy a decir en el momento en que la vea sin meter la pata.

Estaba por llegar, cruzando la calle cuando miro mi reloj, todavía quedaba una hora para que empezara la ceremonia y por si fuera poco me vinieron recuerdos, recuerdos con ella…

 **(Flash Back)**

En la sala de un departamento se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados en el sillón de cuatro puestos, uno era un apuesto pelinegro el cual sostenía con una mano un Ipod, en su oído derecho tenía un audífono.

A su lado se encontraba una joven hermosa de cabello castaño, con su mano tambien sostenía el Ipod mientras iba leyendo los títulos de las canciones, el otro audífono descansaba en su oído izquierdo.

Sonreía cuando veía alguna canción que le gustaba, Harry solo la miraba, embobado por aquella sonrisa.

 **-** No lo puedo creer **-.** Exclama con sorpresa **.-** ¿En serio te gusta Ha-Ash? **-.** Pregunta.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-** ¿Qué tiene de malo? **-.** Pregunta a su vez.

Hermione vuelve a sonreír.

 **-** Nada, solo que me sorprende un poco, las canciones de Ha-Ash suelen ser románticas.

Harry la mira con profundidad.

 **-** ¿Y eso que tiene ver? **-.** Pregunta **.-** ¿Por que soy hombre no puedo escuchar a Ha-Ash?

Hermione queda atrapada en esa mirada, sus mejillas coloradas.

 **-** No es eso, bobo **-.** Le dice para tratar de calmarse **.-** Es solo que me sorprende, no pensé que eras fanático de ellas, recuerda que yo las amo **-.** Le sonríe.

 **-** Lo sé **-.** Afirma **.-** Es mas, yo creo que tu eres la culpable de que me gusten **-.** Acusa.

 **-** ¿Yo?

 **-** Si, tú, ¿O acaso ha sido Luna la que prácticamente me obligó a aprenderme todas las canciones de ellas en el piano?

Hermione se sonrojó.

 **-** ¡Ni que te hubiese apuntado con una pistola!

Harry se rió **.-** Créeme, no fue necesario.

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Aquellos días y momentos que pasamos no volverían a ocurrir nuevamente, por eso, exactamente por esa razón es que me iba a ir del país.

 **(Flash Back)**

The Park, una extensión enorme de terreno lleno de altísimos y frondosos arboles, dispuesta asi para que las familias y parejas pasen un dia tranquilo al aire libre, disfrutando de la naturaleza.

A lo lejos, en un pequeño espacio rodeado de árboles, se encontraba una camioneta de montaña, sobre el techo de esta habían dos jóvenes sentados, sonriendo admiraban todo lo que los rodeabas .

 **-** Dime, Hermione ¿Te gusta la vista? **-.** Le preguntó expectante.

 **-** Si, es muy bonita **-.** Afirmó extasiada **.-** Gran lugar escogiste para esperar.

 **-** Si, como yo se que la espera va a ser larga **-.** Suspiró **.-** Razón por la cual escogí este lugar, venía muy a menudo aquí cuando era un niño **-.** Confesó.

 **-** Como me hubiese gustado haber venido contigo **-.** Le dijo sonriendo **.-** Realmente es bellísimo.

 **-** Bueno eso no es problema **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Cuando quieras volver a venir, tan solo me avisas, yo te traigo con gusto, hasta podemos hacer un picnic y todo, ¿Que opinas? **-.** Le preguntó sonriente.

 **-** Me parece una buenísima idea **-.** Aceptó alegre **.-** Pero no te hagas el loco ni trates de distraerme **-.** Reprochó **.-** Dime de una vez para donde planeas llevarnos **-.** Pidió **.-** Desde que salimos me tienes así, sin decirme a donde nos dirigimos.

 **-** Y así va a ser todo el viaje, ya te lo dije es una sorpresa…

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos, esos recuerdos tan bellos que tengo a su lado, al final solo serán eso, _recuerdos_.

Levanto la cabeza topándome con la estructura de la Iglesia frente a mis ojos, ya había llegado, las manos me sudan y las piernas me fallan por un segundo, me tenta la idea de salir corriendo.

Subo los escalones que separan a la iglesia de la calle.

 _En una habitación dentro se la iglesia se puede_ _observar_ _a una hermosa castaña_ _ataviada en un espléndido_ _vestido blanco, sentada en una silla, rodeada por su madre, cuñada y suegra._

Cuando me voy dirigiendo a la entrada de la iglesia reconozco a varias personas.

 **-** Hey Harry, hasta que por fin llegas **-.** Saludó Neville **.-** Draco insistía en que no venías, pero yo le dije que eso era imposible.

Miro a Draco, el rubio me observa antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

 **-** ¿Estás bien? **-.** Me pregunta.

Yo asiento, pero entiendo el doble sentido que conlleva esa pregunta, aparte de Luna, Draco tambien sabe por lo que estoy pasando.

 **-** Claro que si, ¿Por que no lo estaría? **-.** Trato de sonreír por Neville **.-** Nos vemos adentro.

Me separó de ellos entrando por fin a la iglesia.

 _Se ve a la misma castaña dentro de la habitación_ _sonriendo_ _mientras su madre_ _le arregla el velo._

Sigo caminando por un pasillo hasta que doy con lo que estaba buscando.

 _Hermione gira su cabeza como por instinto, su rostro se ilumina cuando reconoce a la persona, le sonríe y saluda con la mano._

Desde donde estoy la veo, ella me saluda y sonríe, le dice algo a su madre, yo me alejo un poco, necesito calmarme.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia la habitación, para mi sorpresa, Hermione viene caminando lentamente hacia mí, la detallo, parece una princesa, tiene el buqué en la mano y yo delirio imaginándome esa escena desde otro punto de vista.

Desvío mi mirada hacia un lado, no quiero que note mi incomodidad.

Al tenerla cerca puedo detallar un brillo iluminando sus hermosos ojos volviéndolos dorados, el mismo brillo que siempre tiene cada vez que la veo.

Trato de sonreírle para que no note mi tristeza.

 **-** Estas bellísima **-.** Le digo.

 **-** Gracias... **-.** Me dice sonrojada.

Iba a volver a hablar cuando veo como se acerca Ron desde atrás de ella.

Venía sonriendo al detallar a la castaña.

 **-** Hola amigo, llegaste temprano, ¿Qué tal?

Hermione se sorprende al escucharlo.

 **-** ¡Ron!, ¿Que haces aquí? ¡No puedes verme!

El pelirrojo le sonríe **.-** Tranquila Herm, no creas en esas gafedades, además no podía aguantar mis ganas de verte, estás hermosa **-.** Le dice mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione lo mira sonriendo **.-** Gracias.

Yo solo observo la escena en silencio, sintiendo como mis sentimientos se revuelven en mi interior.

Les digo que me voy a retirar para practicar una vez más la canción antes de que los invitados entren.

De pronto los mismos recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente, pero esta vez, completos…

 **(Flash Back)**

 **-** ¡Ni que te hubiese apuntado con una pistola!

Harry se rió **.-** Créeme, no fue necesario.

Se quedaron en silencio, Hermione había quedado atrapada en la mirada de Harry pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, apareció un pelirrojo por detrás de ella tapándole los ojos.

 **-** Adivina quien soy Herm **-.** Dijo colocando la voz gruesa.

Hermione sonrió divertida.

 **-** Asi pongas la voz gruesa se que eres tu Ron **-.** Le dijo riendo.

 _Hasta_ él _aparece en mis recuerdos._

 **-** Me parece una buenísima idea **-.** Aceptó alegre **.-** Pero no te hagas el loco ni trates de distraerme **-.** Reprochó **.-** Dime de una vez para donde planeas llevarnos **-.** Pidió **.-** Desde que salimos me tienes así, sin decirme a donde nos dirigimos.

-Y así va a ser todo el viaje, ya te lo dije es una sorpresa…

De repente a un lado de Hermione aparece medio cuerpo de Ron.

 **-** Y así será hasta que lleguemos Hermi **-.** Le aclaró **.-** No insistas por que conociendo a Harry no te dirá absolutamente nada.

Hermione lo miró sospechosa.

 **-** Tu sabes para donde vamos, ¿No es asi? **-.** Le acusó.

Ron se tensó, las orejas se le colorearon.

 **-** Claro que no **-.** Contestó tartamudo.

 **-** ¡Si sabes! ¡Claro que sabes! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¡Dime para donde vamos! **-.** Exigió.

Ron tragó, miro de soslayo a Harry y por su expresión supo que debía de mantener la boca cerrada.

 **-** Lo siento, no puedo, si te lo digo Harry me matará **-.** Le aseguró.

Hermione no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

 **-** Si eres exagerado Ronald **-.** Le dijo riendo.

 _Y como si fuera poco cada vez_ _que aparecía hacia reír a Hermione_ _…_

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Cuando llego hasta el piano me siento colocando las hojas al frente de mi, inspiro para relajarme, como nadie me estaría escuchando, decido tocar y cantar la primera letra que había escrito, pero de igual manera lo hago en un tono bajo.

 **Algunos dicen que esto no acaba hasta que acaba  
Supongo que realmente termino ahora  
Hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de dejarte ir  
Escucha**

Cuando tienes una pelea con él

 **A veces lloras  
Y te sientes triste y deprimida...**

 **Empecé a tener esperanza**

 **Mi** **corazón dolía** **secretamente**

¿De que me sirvió tener esperanza?

Cada vez que me acuerdo de las veces que te vi llorando por alguna estúpida pelea mi sangre hervía, ¿Ron es idiota ó que?

Se pueden contar con una mano las veces que tú y yo peleamos y creo que hasta sobran dedos, pero no lo tomaste en cuenta.

En cambio ustedes casi que viven en peleas y yo siempre ahí, en el medio, apoyándote, siendo tu hombro.

Puedo ser catalogado como egoísta, lo sé, siempre ansiaba que pelearan para ver si asi lograbas verme, pero llegó un momento en que no pude soportar mas verte triste.

 **Entonces solo un indicio de tu sonrisa**

 **Podía hacerme sentir bien otra vez**

 **Para evitar que supieras que sentía por ti  
Porque entonces nos podríamos separar **

**Contenía mi respiración, mordía mis labios  
Oh, por favor déjalo y ven conmigo **

Lo único en esta vida que me hace feliz, eres tú, tu sonrisa, por esa razón enfrenté a Ron, pero no para pelear por ti, si no para hacerlo entrar en razón de que te estaba haciendo daño.

Eso ha sido lo mas difícil que he hecho en mi vida, pero valió la pena, ¿Sabes por que? Porque ya no estas triste, en cambio estas feliz y eso es suficiente para mi.

 **Nena por favor no tomes su mano  
Porque deberías ser mi chica **

**He estado esperando por ti un largo tiempo**

Mi situación me da risa, en serio, tanto tiempo que esperé por ti, por alguien especial que moviera mi mundo, mi corazón.

Cuando pensé que esa persona especial no llegaría a mi vida, apareces tú de repente, iluminando mis días.

Lo supe, lo supe desde la primera vez que vi que eras la indicada, pero me equivoqué, tanto tiempo esperar para que te arrebaten asi de mi lado.

 **Por favor mírame ahora  
Cuando la música suene darás tus votos **

**Para pasar el resto de tu vida con él** **  
Cuanto recé** **cada noche para que este día nunca llegase**

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, dentro de una hora darás tus votos aceptando pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado.

¿Y yo?

Yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente para ver eso, no, simplemente no puedo, ya he sufrido lo suficiente estos años como para seguir haciéndolo.

Es tú día, el día que tanto has esperado con ansias y a pesar de eso, recé, no te imaginas todas las noches que recé para que nunca llegara este día, pero fui tan egoísta que Dios me castigó haciendo pasar el tiempo mucho mas rápido.

 **Vestido de novia que llevas  
Chica, vestido de novia que llevas  
Ese no soy yo...  
Vestido de novia  
Oh, el vestido de novia que llevas, oh no **

Te ves tan hermosa, delicada, inocente en ese vestido, no tengo palabras para describirte.

Ni te imaginas cuanto desearía ser yo el que tomara tu mano frente al altar.

 **Nunca supiste que sentía por ti  
Y te odie por eso  
A veces deseaba que fueras infeliz **

¿Nunca supiste lo que siento por ti?

Lo dudo, sé muy bien dentro de mí que tu sabes lo que siento por ti, pero, o te has hecho la loca ó simplemente nunca sentiste lo mismo.

¿Odiarte?

Eso es imposible, lo que hago es amarte más y mas, por esa razón no puedo desear que seas infeliz, es algo ilógico ya que si tú eres infeliz, yo también lo seré...

 **Ahora no tengo mas lagrimas para llorar**

Si te soy sincero, no se quien ha llorado mas durante toda esta relación, tú o yo.

Luna es testigo de todas las lágrimas que he derramado, tantas que siento que ya no puedo llorar más.

 **Cuando estoy conmigo mismo hablo de ti como si estuvieras aquí  
Me he sentido tan inquieto cada noche  
Quizás sabia que todo esto podía ocurrir **

De lo único que me arrepiento en mi vida, fue de presentarlos aquel día.

Hoy me doy cuenta que no fue buena idea pero lamentándolo mucho no se puede hacer nada.

 **Cierro mis ojos y sueño en un sueño interminable  
Por favor déjalo y ven conmigo **

¿Sabes que es lo peor del caso?

Yo siento qué si te pido que lo dejes y escapes conmigo, que nos vayamos fuera del país, lo harás, no se por que, pero es algo dentro de mi que me lo dice.

Solo que no soy capaz de hacerlo, sobre todo porque quedaría como el malo de la película y tú como la traidora.

 **Por favor sé** **feliz con él, con eso podré** **olvidarte  
Por favor olvida lo miserable que me viste  
Va a ser insoportablemente difícil para mi por un largo tiempo **

Tan solo sé feliz con él, es lo único que te voy a pedir, mas nada.

Sé feliz con él y olvídate de mí, de los momentos felices que pasamos juntos, de las veces que te ignoré por que no vieras mi sufrimiento, olvídate de todo que yo lo haré, me va a costar, pero lo haré.

 **Pase mucho tiempo fantaseando  
Y tenia una vida solitaria como un tonto  
Ella todavía me mira y sonríe brillantemente **

¿Pero como le hago? ¡Dime!

¿Como le hago para olvidarte si cada vez que me ves sonríes alegremente y me ves con una mirada que yo siento es para mi nada mas?

Ese brillito que ilumina tus ojos solamente te lo ocasiono yo, esa mirada dulce e inocente, ese sonrojo en tus mejillas…

 **-** Conociéndote como lo hago, dudo mucho que vayas a cantar esa canción **-.** Luna interrumpe mis pensamientos.

 **-** Y yo que pensaba que nadie me escucharía **-.** Suspiro **.-** ¿Cómo estas Lu?

 **-** Mejor que tú **-.** Me dice sentándose a mi lado y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Yo me rió **.-** O sea que estas de maravilla.

 **-** No, tampoco **-.** Arruga la cara **.-** Estoy bien, normal, no puedo mostrar desinterés, Hermione también es mi amiga, pero a ti te conozco desde hace años **-.** Me dice mirándome a los ojos.

Yo me acerco dándole un beso en la frente.

 **-** Gracias, pero no te preocupes **-.** Le pido **.-** Hace rato vi a Neville, esta contento, disfruta la fiesta, recuerda que me voy a ir después de la ceremonia.

 **-** Si lo sé **-.** Suspira acomodándome la corbata **.-** ¿Estás completamente seguro de que eso es lo mejor? Puedes simplemente mudarte a otra ciudad pero no a otro país **-.** Me mira con tristeza.

Yo aparto la mirada porque se que si sigo mirándola, lloraré, Luna será una de las personas que mas extrañaré, aparte de mi familia.

 **-** No estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor, pero estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo, entiéndeme Luna, necesito alejarme de ella, es la única manera de que pueda intentar olvidarla.

Luna me abraza con fuerza.

 **-** Tan solo prométeme que cuando te sientas mejor, me vas a dar tu dirección porque planeo visitarte 12 veces al año.

Yo me rió **.-** Te lo prometo.

 **-** Mira que tú serás el padrino de todos, todos mis hijos **-.** Asegura.

Me vuelvo a reír pero el escuchar la palabra _padrino_ me hace recordar a Teddy.

 **-** Te acordaste de Teddy **-.** Mas que pregunta, afirma **.-** Lo siento, no quería...

Niego con la cabeza.

 **-** Tranquila, me voy a ir sin despedirme de él, Tonks y Remus le van a decir que estoy de viaje por la empresa, en un par de meses más o menos volveré y le diré todo, no será fácil.

 **-** Tu eres fuerte Harry, mas de lo que te imaginas, te costará, si, pero estoy segura de que puedes salir de esto.

 **-** Chicos es hora **-.** Nos interrumpe Ginny.

 **-** Si claro **-.** Contesta Luna colocándose de pie **.-** Suerte **-.** Me dice antes de marcharse y darme un beso.

Está bien, no les mentiré, en el momento en el que vi a todos los invitados entrar a la iglesia los nervios me atacaron, una cosa era cantar en la sala de mi departamento con Hermione nada mas como público y otra muy diferente es cantar con todas esas personas observándome.

Las manos comienzan a sudarme, debo calmarme, no puedo equivocarme, sería fatal.

Trato de distraerme al observar a todas las personas tomar asiento, Ron camina hasta el altar acompañado de Neville, si yo estoy nervioso, no puedo imaginar como se encuentra él.

Claramente le podía ver las orejas rojas, signo de lo nervioso que se encuentra y por si fuera poco estaba restregándose insistentemente las manos.

Neville a su lado le dice algo, Ron solamente asintió sin apartar la mirada de la entrada de la iglesia.

Desvío la mirada, en poco tiempo Hermione entraría, ahora que lo estoy viviendo en carne y hueso no se si voy a hacer capaz de aguantar todo esto, si fuera por mí, hace rato que hubiese salido corriendo.

Mis pensamientos se detienen en el momento en que escucho la marcha nupcial, giro mi cabeza, Ron se queda totalmente quieto mirando al frente, Neville lo imita.

Estoy dudando en girar a verla, siento que si lo hago, perderé, pero me es imposible no hacerlo.

Lleno mis pulmones de aire y me giró completamente encontrándome con la escena mas hermosa y angelical que he visto en mi vida.

Viene del brazo de Richard Granger, su padre tiene una expresión de orgullo en el rostro.

Yo la veo y pierdo el aliento, nuestras miradas se cruzan y todo queda en silencio, solo ella y yo, me sonríe, sus ojos brillan con fuerza y a pesar de que sus mejillas tienen maquillaje puedo detallar claramente el sonrojo natural que le ocasiono.

En el momento en que ella desvía su mirada al frente, me doy cuenta que los invitados están aplaudiendo, Richard se detiene frente al altar y le dice algo a Ron antes de entregarle la mano de su hija.

Ron asiente, le sostiene la mano dándole un beso en el dorso, le sonríe como idiota para después guiarla al lugar que ellos ocuparan durante toda la ceremonia.

Cuando escucho la voz del padre me concentro en el piano, no quiero saber que va a decir, no quiero escucharlo decir que estamos reunidos para bendecir a Ron y Hermione, para unirlos en pareja, no quiero escuchar nada de eso.

Me atrevo a cerrar los ojos dejándome atrapar por mis recuerdos.

Me la imagino a ella, sentada sobre mi piano, sonriendo divertida, cantando, a solas conmigo, con Teddy, amándome.

Alzo la mirada al techo tragando con dificultad, casi se me escapa una lágrima y no puedo dejar que eso ocurra, no aquí, no en este momento.

 ** _-_** _Oye Teddy, ¿Te gusta Hermione?_

 ** _-_** _¡Si!_ _ **-.**_ _Exclama efusivo_ _ **.-**_ _¡Me encanta! Es muy divertida, ¿Por que me lo preguntas?_ _ **-.**_ _Siempre curioso._

 ** _-_** _Quería saber tu opinión._

 _El niño se queda pensativo._

 ** _-_** _Oye, ¿Mione no puede ser mi madrina?_

 _Su pregunta me agarra fuera de base._

 ** _-_** _¿Tu madrina?_

 ** _-_** _Si, mi madrina, asi también pueden estar juntos, ¿Verdad?_

 _Yo solo sonrío, no se que decirle._

 ** _-_** _Bueno, no se Teddy, no es algo que se puede decidir de la noche a la mañana, es complicado._

 ** _-_** _¿Qué es complicado?_ _ **-.**_ _La voz de Hermione me sobresalta._

 ** _-_** _¡Mione!_ _ **-.**_ _Teddy sale corriendo con los brazos abiertos, Hermione lo carga._

 ** _-_** _Hola principito_ _ **-.**_ _Le da un beso en la frente y yo me derrito con esa escena tan hermosa._

 ** _-_** _Le estaba preguntando a mi padrino si tú puedes ser mi madrina_ _ **-.**_ _Hace puchero, Hermione cae rendida, pero me mira antes de contestarle._

 ** _-_** _¿Quieres que sea tú madrina?_

 ** _-_** _¡Si!_ _ **-.**_ _Afirma emocionado_ _ **.-**_ _Luna tambien es mi madrina, pero a ti te veo mas_ _ **-.**_ _Le explica_ _ **.-**_ _Ademas, te prefiero a ti para mi padrino que a Luna._

 _Hermione se sonroja al entender las palabras de Teddy, me vuelve a mirar, su sonrojo aumenta._

 ** _-_** _¿A ti te gusta mi padrino?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó inocentemente._

Abro los ojos volviendo a la realidad, sonrío, Hermione nunca le respondió a Teddy.

No se que tanto me he perdido asi que giro mi cabeza para observarlos, me arrepiento en el acto.

Ron estaba terminando sus votos, siento mi corazón romperse, Hermione ya había dicho sus votos aceptando su compromiso con el pelirrojo.

Vuelvo a desviar mi mirada cuando Ron le esta colocando el anillo, aprieto los puños con fuerza, tengo ganas de llorar, de gritar, debo controlarme y centrarme en lo que tengo que hacer.

Solo cuando escucho los aplausos es que me digno a voltear, los veo separándose del beso que selló para siempre su compromiso.

Ella gira su cabeza encontrándome, me sonríe y se muerde el labio, asiente con la cabeza indicándome que podía comenzar.

 **Algunos dicen que esto no acaba hasta que acaba  
Supongo que realmente terminó ****ahora**

 **Hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de dejarte ir  
Escucha**

Cuando tengan peleas sin importancia  
Se sientan tristes y deprimidos...

 **Traten de arreglarlo pues ahora son uno, sean felices juntos**

 **Solo un indicio de tu sonrisa puede hacerle feliz otra vez**

 **É l** **me lo dijo en secreto Para evitar que supieras lo que sentía por ti**

 **Hasta este momento en que los dos se unieron para siempre**

 **Contenía la respiración, mordía sus labios  
Oh, por favor acéptalo y se feliz junto a** **él**

Los observo mientras canto, Hermione no aparta su mirada de mí, Ron sonríe.

 _Solo sé_ _feliz con él, mientras yo me voy y rezo por que nunca te haga llorar._

 **Niña por favor toma su mano  
Porque debes de ser su chica**

 **Ha estado esperando por ti un largo tiempo**

 **Por** **favor míralo ahora**

 **Cuando la música suene darás tus votos para pasar el resto de tu vida con él**

 **Cuanto deseé** **cada noche para que este día llegase y poder verlos felices**

 **Vestido de novia que llevas  
Chica, vestido de novia que llevas **

**Vestido de novia  
Oh, el vestido de novia que llevas, oh no **

_Ya aceptaste pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado, espero esa decisión te haga feliz para toda la eternidad._

 **Nunca supiste lo que el sentía por ti  
Hasta aquel día **

**Siempre les he deseado felicidad  
Para que no les pase nada y su amor perdure siempre**

 **Traten de ser felices siempre**

 **Se lo merecen**

 **Por favor acéptalo y se feliz con él**

 _Después de todo, si se merecen estar juntos, Ron_ _me ganó_ _y no puedo desearles otra cosa si no felicidad, no voy a ser egoísta._

 **Vestido de novia que llevas  
Chica, vestido de novia que llevas **

**Vestido de novia  
Oh, el vestido de novia que llevas, oh no **

**Por favor sé** **feliz con él, con eso estaré bien**

 **Vestido de novia que llevas**

 **Oh, el vestido de novia que llevas, oh no**

Toqué unas últimas notas al terminar de cantar, cuando finalicé me levanté, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, me giré hacia los invitados haciendo una reverencia.

Ron y Hermione me sonrieron agradecidos, Hermione me miraba con cariño, me lanzó un beso antes de comenzar a caminar junto a Ron.

Yo camino hacia el lado contrario dirigiéndome hacia un pequeño altar.

Me giro dándoles la espalda, estaba solo, suspiro, meto las manos en los bolsillos delanteros, me quedo observando el techo, ya no tenia mas nada que hacer, ya podía irme.

De pronto siento como alguien pasa sus brazos por mis hombros desde mi espalda, inhalo y el inconfundible olor de Hermione inunda mis fosas nasales.

Me volteo sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione me sonríe, la agarro de las manos y dejándome llevar por un impulso me acerco a su rostro, ella no me detiene, llego a sus labios besándola, son tan suaves que no me importa el lugar donde nos encontramos ni mucho menos si alguien nos ve...

Abro los ojos cuando escucho fuertes aplausos de alegría y gritos de emoción, suspiro frustrado, había sido una jodida ilusión.

Camino deteniéndome frente al altar, desde ahí observo como los invitados los felicitan, todos sonriendo alegres.

Inevitablemente me llega el recuerdo del peor día de mi vida, el día que la perdí.

Sucedió en una fiesta que Ginny organizó, en un principio me negué a asistir, no quería ir, después de todo, estaba segurísimo de que Ron no se alejaría en ningún momento de ella.

Pero gracias al poder de convencimiento de Hermione, terminé aceptando, sobre todo porque se me había ocurrido una idea la cual no sirvió de nada ya que no la puse en acción.

 **(Flash Back)**

Entré al local donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta, ya ni recuerdo el por que de la fiesta pero no me importaba, solamente me importaba una cosa, encontrar a Hermione.

Al entrar la vi, estaba hablando animadamente junto al bar con Ginny a la vez que brindaban con unas copas, me acerqué sin pensar en nada, al llegar le agarré la muñeca llevándomela de ahí bajo la mirada consternada de la pelirroja.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Me llamó **.-** ¿Que pasa? ¿Para donde me llevas?

La giré a ver **.-** Confía en mí.

Caminé entre las personas, habían demasiadas, hasta que encontré un pasillo que estaba solo, me dirigí hacia allá.

Al entrar a éste la solté, Hermione se pegó a la pared, traía puesto un vestido holgado color rosado, le quedaba maravilloso pero al detallarla noté que se sostenía la muñeca con la mano, quise golpearme, fui demasiado brusco cuando la agarré.

 **-** Lo siento **-.** Le dije mirándole la muñeca.

Me recosté también en la pared frente a ella.

 **-** No importa, no me duele solo siento molestia **-.** Me contestó **.-** Pero no entiendo que esta pasando, ¿Para que me trajiste hasta aquí?

Suspiré, era ahora o nunca, debo confesar que no resultaba tan fácil como lo había planeado, de repente me sentí súper nervioso.

 **-** Te traje para acá porque... Es que necesito hablar contigo a solas **-.** La miré **.-** Yo solo... Hermione...

 _¡Demonios!_

Ella me miró **.-** Me estas preocupando Harry, ¿Estás bien? ¿Se trata de algo malo?

 **-** No, para nada, yo solo...

 **-** ¡Hey! **-.** Gritó Ron **.-** Hasta que por fin los encuentro.

Desvié la cara resoplando con molestia, como cosa rara Ron siempre interrumpiendo.

 **-** Hola Ron **-.** Saludó Hermione **.-** ¿Como estás?

 **-** Bien, llegue hace poco, en realidad los estaba buscando, a ambos **-.** Sonrió.

Yo lo miré, me pareció sospechoso.

 **-** Bueno, aquí estamos, ¿Que pasó? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione.

 **-** Ya, es que en realidad quería hablar contigo **-.** Le dijo a Hermione **.-** Pedirte algo y como Harry es mi mejor amigo, necesitaba que también estuviera presente.

 _Esto debe de ser una jodida broma._

 _¿En serio Ron pensó hacer lo mismo que yo?_

 _Lo detallé y me bastó una simple mirada para darme cuenta lo nervioso que estaba._

 **-** Hermione sé te conozco desde hace un año, no es mucho, pero si lo suficiente para darme cuenta que lo eres todo para mí **-.** Le confesó **.-** Me encuentro profundamente enamorado de ti.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Yo desvíe mi mirada, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba pasando, no era justo, siempre que pensaba que tenía un paso delante de Ron, me equivocaba completamente ya que él siempre se me adelantaba.

 **-** Hermione, cásate conmigo **-.** Le pidió.

No se de donde saqué el valor para volver a verlos, escuché claramente como mi corazón se rompía, Ron le estaba colocando el anillo eso solo significaba que Hermione había aceptado.

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Y pues aquí estoy, ocho meses después de que Hermione aceptara casarse con Ron, me dolió bastante, pero hice todo lo posible para que ellos no lo notaran.

Meto mi mano en el bolsillo y saco un anillo de oro blanco, tiene una pequeña piedra incrustada, sencillo como Hermione, pero la piedra lo hacia lucir especial, tan especial como ella.

Miro por última vez la entrada de la Iglesia, están felices, alegres por el compromiso y suspiro dejando caer el anillo.

¿Fin?


	2. Ahora Si Termino

Escucho que alguien me llama, pero no puedo diferenciar la voz, me giro buscando a la persona pero no la encuentro, de repente la vista se me nubla poco a poco.

Todo pasó a oscuridad, la voz que me llamaba sonó con más claridad así que la pude reconocer, era Hermione.

Confundido abro los ojos, la claridad me golpea, los cierro y los abro poco a poco hasta acostumbrarme.

Lo primero que veo es a Hermione, me sonríe divertida, por la posición supongo que estoy recostado en sus piernas.

Frunzo el ceño, me siento desconcertado, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

No entiendo nada, se supone que Hermione y Ron se acababan de casar, yo estaba en la iglesia, ¿Como es que ahora estoy con Hermione?

No entendía absolutamente nada.

Me levanto de sus piernas lentamente, totalmente confundido.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Exclamo sin poder creerlo aún.

 **-** Harry, ¿Estás bien? ¿Aún estas dormido? **-.** Pregunta divertida.

 **-** No **-.** Respondo dudoso **.-** Es solo que... **-.** Sin poder contenerme mas, le sostengo las manos, bien, no había ningún anillo.

Hermione me suelta las manos sosteniéndome las mejillas.

 **-** Harry, en serio te siento extraño, ¿Estás bien? **-.** Insiste.

 **-** Si, estoy bien es que aún me siento un poco desorientado, eso es todo **-.** Le digo para calmarla.

 **-** Está bien, te voy a creer **-.** Dice, pero su mirada refleja otra cosa.

 **-** ¿Cuanto tiempo me quedé dormido? **-.** Pregunto.

 **-** En realidad no mucho **-.** Dice divertida mirando su reloj **.-** Mas o menos hora y media.

Me río **.-** Si claro, no mucho tiempo.

 **-** Pensé que Ron te encontraría dormido, pero ya vez, cuando llega tarde, realmente llega tarde.

 **-** Ya me acostumbré a eso, tengo más experiencia que tú.

 **-** Oye Harry, entonces, ¿En serio no vas a ir a la fiesta? **-.** Insiste.

 **-** ¿Qué fiesta? **-.** Pregunto desorientado.

 **-** ¿Como que qué fiesta? ¡La que esta organizó Ginny! **-.** Responde exasperada **.-** En serio me preocupas, creo que dormir te afectó.

 _Ya va, un momento, ¿La fiesta de Ginny? ¿La jodida fiesta donde Ron le pidió matrimonio?_

 **-** Pues, ¿Sabes que? Después de pensarlo muy bien **-.** Le digo divertido **.-** Si voy a asistir, tan solo porque tú insistes.

 **-** ¿En serio? **-.** Pregunta emocionada **.-** ¡Eres el mejor! **-.** Me besa la mejilla.

 **-** Gracias, ya lo sabia **-.** Le respondo colocándome de pie, miro mi reloj **.-** ¿A que hora es la dichosa fiesta?

 **-** Empieza a las ocho.

 **-** Bien, eso me deja con cuatro horas, si, tengo que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, esta vez, no perderé **-.** Pienso en voz alta.

Hermione que se había colocado de pie me mira extrañada.

Yo la miro con intensidad, como siempre lo hago cuando estamos solos, ella se sonroja.

 **-** ¿De que estás hablando Harry?

Me acerco colocando una mano sobre su mejilla acariciándosela.

 **-** ¿Te he dicho que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida? **-.** Le pregunto **.-** Eres mi mejor casualidad **-.** Confieso.

Hermione se sonroja más visiblemente y sus ojos adquieren ese brillito inconfundible.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Susurra mi nombre **.-** Nunca me lo habías dicho.

 **-** Bueno, en realidad la única persona que sabia eso era Luna **-.** Confieso sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Luna? **-.** Pregunta confundida.

 **-** Si, Luna, ella es la indicada cuando tengo que confesar mis sentimientos, en este caso lo que siento por ti **-.** Me siento valiente así que me confieso a medias.

Hermione se sorprende.

 **-** ¿Lo que sientes por mí? **-.** Pregunta sorprendida **.-** ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Yo le sonrío.

 **-** Te lo diré en la fiesta.

 **-** ¡No! **-.** Chilla **.-** Espera, ¿Por qué en la fiesta? ¿Por qué no ahora? **-.** Pregunta con desespero.

 **-** Porque necesito algo y ese algo no lo tengo.

Me mira desconcertada.

 **-** ¿Qué?

 **-** ¿Aunque sabes qué? **-.** Pregunto sonriendo insinuante **.-** Te puedo dar una primicia.

 **-** ¿Primicia? **-.** Repite.

 **-** De lo que siento por ti **-.** Aclaro.

Y sin poder aguantar más la tentación que me consumía, la agarro de la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo en lo que uno nuestros labios.

Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir mis labios sobre los suyos, pero eso duró un par de segundos ya que me agarró del cuello correspondiéndome el beso.

Yo la pegué mas a mi cuerpo, sus besos sabían a gloria, tanta espera valía la pena, el beso fue tan intenso, tan ansiado por ambos que nos faltó el aire demasiado rápido.

 **-** Nos vemos en la noche **-.** Susurro sobre sus labios.

Le doy otro beso, mas corto que el anterior antes de separarme por completo de ella.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Suspira **.-** ¡Espera! **-.** Quiso detenerme cuando me mira marcharme.

 **-** ¡Estoy completamente seguro de que Ron viene en cami...

Por andar viéndola a ella en vez de ver al frente choco de bruces con una persona.

 **-** No vengo en camino, ya estoy aquí **-.** Me aclara Ron, la persona con la que había chocado.

 **-** Excelente, así Hermione no se queda sola **-.** Le sonrío aun en la nebulosa por el reciente beso.

Emprendo mi camino, pero Ron me detiene.

 **-** ¿Ya te vas? Sé que me tardé en llegar pero...

No dejo que termine de hablar.

 **-** Hermione me convenció de que asista a la fiesta, por eso me voy, tengo que hacer algo antes de la noche y si no me voy ya, se me hará tarde.

Me despido de ambos dirigiéndome al lugar donde había estacionado mi audi azul marino.

Al subirme y arrancarlo, tomo rumbo hacia la joyería de Sirius, ahí conseguiría el anillo perfecto para Hermione, estaba convencido de eso.

* * *

Abro el armario buscando que ponerme, tengo el cabello húmedo y una toalla envuelta en mi cintura.

Me decido por un jean azul marino pegado, una franela negra y mis converse negras que no pueden faltar.

Al terminar de vestirme me dispongo a peinarme.

Bajo las escaleras cuando estoy listo, paso por la sala cogiendo la chaqueta de cuero negra, mi favorita ya que me la regaló cierta castaña, reviso el bolsillo encontrando la pequeña cajita de terciopelo, la abro viendo el anillo.

Satisfecho la cierro volviendo a meterla en el bolsillo, agarro las llaves del departamento y de mi carro saliendo por fin.

* * *

Me llevó 20mim llegar al local, estaciono y me bajo del carro.

Al entrar al dichoso local, me sorprendo con lo que veo, la fiesta no tenia ni una hora de haber empezado y ya hay personas por doquier, bailando, bebiendo, besándose, de todo.

Camino entre los invitados buscando a Hermione, dejándome llevar, camino hacia donde quedaba el bar, de lejos la observé, esta vez, estaba con Ginny y Luna.

Me acerco hasta ellas.

 **-** Buenas noches señoritas **-.** Las saludo sonriendo.

Luna me mira y me sonríe, Hermione se sonroja, seguramente se acordó del beso de la tarde, Ginny me sonríe.

 **-** ¿Como la están pasando?

 **-** En realidad estoy esperando a que Neville por fin llegue **-.** Confiesa la rubia.

Yo me río **.-** ¿Resulta prometedora la noche? **-.** Sugiero.

Luna bebe de su bebida antes de responderme, sus ojos azules brillaban con malicia.

 **-** Ni te imaginas cuanto **-.** Responde con una sonrisa.

 **-** ¿Les molesta si me llevo a Hermione? **-.** Les pregunto.

Luna había enfocado su mirada en un punto detrás de mí, sonrie colocándose de pie.

 **-** Para nada, justo Neville viene hacia nosotros **-.** Se aleja no sin antes despedirse.

Ginny bebe de su vaso y me mira alzando una ceja **.-** Si ves a Draco por ahí, le dices que venga para acá.

Asiento antes de dirigirme a Hermione.

 **-** Necesitamos hablar **-.** Le digo.

 **-** ¿Tú crees? **-.** Me ataca alzando una ceja.

Estiro mi mano esperando que ella la tome, la mira y después a mi, se bebe todo el contenido de su vaso y lo deja sobre la mesa antes de tomarme la mano.

 **-** Conozco un lugar donde podemos hablar, vamos **-.** Me hala de la mano.

Yo me dejo guiar hasta que me doy cuenta para donde nos lleva, el mismo jodido pasillo donde Ron le pidió que fuera su esposa, niego con la cabeza deshaciéndome de esa escena, eso nunca pasó.

Llegamos al pasillo y nos detenemos en medio de este, Hermione se para frente a mi, expectante.

 **-** Me dijiste que esperara a la fiesta **-.** Espeta.

 **-** Si lo sé, por esa razón es que te busqué apenas llegué.

-¿Ahora si me quieres explicar que fue lo que sucedió en la tarde?

Yo sonrío.

 **-** ¿Qué cosa exactamente? **-.** Pregunto divertido **.-** ¿El hecho de mis sentimientos hacia a ti? ¿O la manera en como me correspondiste el beso?

Hermione se sonroja.

 **-** Idiota **-.** Me dice con molestia **.-** Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

Me acerco hacia ella hasta que termino acorralándola contra la pared, apoyo mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

 **-** ¿Es que acaso el beso no fue suficiente prueba de lo que siento por ti? **-.** Le susurro.

Hermione me mira, sus mejillas rojas, desvía sus ojos hacia mis labios.

 **-** Creo que no fue suficiente, ¿Quieres volver a intentar? **-.** Me pregunta humedeciéndose los labios.

Yo solo sonrío antes de besarla, ella rápidamente me atrae por la nuca.

Mis manos pasan a sostenerla por la cintura, pegándola más a mi, el beso se vuelve apasionado, voraz, ambos nos devorábamos la boca.

Suspiro sobre sus labios, es increíble besarla, maravilloso, una sensación extraordinaria, Hermione gime cuando le muerdo ligeramente el labio.

 **-** ¿Ahora si te quedó claro o necesitas otra demostración? **-.** Le pregunto con diversión al separarnos.

 **-** ¿Desde cuando? **-.** Exige saber.

Yo suspiro **.-** No se, desde siempre **-.** Confieso **.-** Desde aquel día me he sentido atraído por ti Hermione, el pasar de los años solo acrecentó lo que siento por ti.

 **-** ¿Por que nunca me lo habías dicho? **-.** Me regaña.

 **-** Tenía miedo **-.** Le digo mirándola a los ojos **.-** Aún lo tengo.

Ella se sorprende.

 **-** ¿Miedo a que? **-.** Pregunta confundida.

 **-** A que me rechaces, a que me digas que solo me ves como un amigo, a que me digas que sientes algo por otra persona **-.** Me abstengo de nombrar a Ron.

 **-** ¿Y porque cambiaste de parecer?

 **-** Porque pude sentir lo que es perderte, quizás no de manera real, pero lo sentí.

Ella me mira confundida.

 **-** No entiendo.

 **-** En el parque, cuando me quedé dormido, tuve un sueño, en realidad una pesadilla, tan solo por el simple hecho de que te perdía.

 **-** ¿Me perdías?

 **-** Si, te sonará loco, pero soñé que te casabas con Ron.

 **-** ¿Con Ron? **-.** Pregunta incrédula.

 **-** Si, incluso yo presencié cuando te pidió matrimonio y tú aceptaste, después me tocó asistir a la boda y cantarte ya que me habías pedido que te escribiera una canción.

Hermione negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

 **-** Deberías de hablar con _tu jefe_ **-.** Me dice divertida **.-** Necesitas unas vacaciones urgente, estas teniendo sueños absurdos y locos.

Yo sonrío **.-** Ya lo creo.

Hermione me toma las mejillas y se alza besándome suavemente.

 **-** Nunca me perderás Harry **-.** Me asegura.

 **-** Debía comprobarlo, el sueño fue demasiado real y tú te veías tan feliz con Ron.

 **-** Ron es un buen amigo, pero solo eso, no siento nada por el más allá de un sentimiento de amistad.

 **-** No sabes el gusto que me da escuchar eso **-.** Sonrío feliz.

La vuelvo a besar, era imposible no hacerlo.

 **-** ¿Y tú desde cuando? **-.** Le pregunto.

 **-** No estoy segura, siempre me pareciste guapo, pero solo hasta el día en que Teddy me preguntó que sentía por ti, fue que me puse a pensar, a aclarar todos mis pensamientos, al final cada uno de ellos me llevó hasta ti **-.** Me confiesa **.-** Pero no estaba segura de que tú sentías lo mismo por mi.

 **-** Pues ahí te equivocaste.

 **-** Nos equivocamos **-.** Me corrige sonriendo.

Nos íbamos a besar otra vez cuando un grito nos interrumpió.

 **-** ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! **-.** Grita Ron **.-** ¡Hasta que por fin los encuentro! **-.** Exclama.

Se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de nuestra situación, yo no me había separado completamente de Hermione hasta que él llegó.

 **-** ¿Qué está pasando aquí? **-.** Pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Yo miro a Hermione, ella se separa completamente de mí para encarar al pelirrojo.

 **-** Harry y yo estábamos hablando de algo **-.** Le explica.

 **-** ¿Y para hablar de algo necesitan estar abrazados? **-.** Inquiere dudoso.

 **-** Si, cuando se trata de confesar tus sentimientos **-.** Le contesta Hermione.

Ron empalidece dando un paso hacia atrás.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Pregunta aturdido.

Hermione se acerca hasta dónde estaba Ron, alza una mano posándola en la mejilla del pelirrojo.

 **-** Me gusta Harry **-.** Le dice con suavidad **.-** Me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes por mi, pero no soy capaz de corresponder tus sentimientos, no estando Harry de por medio.

Ron se sorprende, desvía la mirada hacia el piso apretando los puños con impotencia.

 **-** Debí de suponerlo desde un principio y no hacerme falsas ilusiones **-.** Dice mirándome **.-** A fin de cuentas, tú la conociste primero.

Suspira llevándose una mano a la cara.

 **-** Yo... Los voy a dejar, ¿Los interrumpí cuando llegué, verdad? **-.** Pregunta sin esperar respuesta **.-** Mejor me voy.

 **-** Ron... **-.** Hermione trata de detenerlo.

 **-** No te preocupes por mi, me va a costar aceptarlo, pero tengo que hacerlo, serán muy felices juntos, de eso no tengo duda, Harry se va a encargar de que seas muy feliz **-.** Le da un beso en la frente alejándose de ella.

 **-** Bueno, lo tomó mejor de lo que creía **-.** Comento cuando ya se ha marchado.

 **-** ¿Seguro que va a estar bien? **-.** Se preocupa Hermione.

 **-** Bien, bien, no creo, pero hay que darle tiempo, ya verás **-.** Trato de calmarla.

Hermione asiente no muy convencida, vuelve a mirar el lugar por donde Ron se ha ido.

Me acerco a ella acorralándola otra vez.

 **-** Te seré sincero, yo vine para esta fiesta con otra intención, vine exactamente a pedirte algo.

Hermione me sonríe **.-** No es necesario, acepto ser tu novia.

Me besa, yo le correspondo pero antes de volverlo intenso me separo.

 **-** No es eso lo que quiero pedirte **-.** Le aclaro, ella me miro confundida.

Me separo un poco de ella y tomo aire, era ahora o nunca.

 **-** Hermione te conocí un día de improvisto **-.** Comienzo **.-** Ese día estaba súper molesto y de paso me cayo el palo de agua encima, pero solo con verte me alegraste el día, solo fue necesario ver tu sonrisa, solo eso bastó, ahora soy prisionero de ti.

 **-** Harry...

 **-** Ese día sin saberlo ni sospecharlo, me cautivaste, cautivaste a mi corazón, te invité una taza de chocolate **-.** Recuerdo divertido **.-** Sin saber si ibas a aceptarla o te irías y me tomarías por loco ya que era un desconocido, pero para mi sorpresa, aceptaste.

 **-** Supiste convencerme **-.** Me dice riendo.

Alargo una mano pasándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

 **-** No se en que momento me enamoré de ti Hermione, solo sé que lo estoy **-.** Los ojos de ella se llenan de lágrimas **.-** Te amo.

Me besa, despacio, con amor.

 **-** Yo también te amo, Harry **-.** Me confiesa al separarnos.

 **-** Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar para dar el último paso.

Ella me mira sin comprender.

 **-** No te quiero perder Hermione, me niego a hacerlo, todo lo que sentí cuando te vi casándote con Ron, fue muy real, me dolió como no tienes idea, por esa razón es que quiero pedirte...

Saco la cajita de la chaqueta bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione.

Ella se sorprende al verla, me mira sin poder creerlo.

Me inclino en el piso apoyando la rodilla izquierda, abro la cajita frente a ella, mostrándole el anillo.

 **-** Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione se muerde el labio, las lágrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas, asiente lentamente, yo me levanto colocándole el anillo.

Primero lo detalló y después se me lanzó a los brazos besándome, yo le correspondí gustoso.

 **-** Ven, volvamos a la fiesta **-.** Le digo tomándola de la mano.

Me dirijo al bar donde nos encontramos con Luna junto a Neville y a Draco con Ginny sentada en sus piernas, en serio que esos dos no perdían el tiempo, aunque desde que se conocieron yo supe que terminarían juntos.

 **-** ¡Hasta que por fin aparecen! **-.** Nos recibe Ginny **.-** Hace rato que los estaba buscando, pensé que se habían ido, Ron también los estaba buscando, pero se fue hace rato, no entendí...

Ginny dejó de hablar cuando vio nuestras manos entrelazadas.

 **-** ¡Un momento! **-.** Exclama esta vez Luna **.-** ¿Qué es eso brillante que veo en tu mano Hermione?

Hermione alza la mano donde tiene el anillo, las luces en la pista de baile se reflejaban en este haciendo que la piedra brillara.

 **-** Ahora entiendo porque Ron se fue...

 **-** ¡Hasta que por fin te decidiste a pedirle matrimonio! **-.** Grita Luna interrumpiendo a Ginny, se acerca abrazándome **.-** Ya era hora, mas bien te tardaste en hacerlo **-.** Me regaña **.-** Desde que los vi aquel día, supe que iban a terminar juntos y no me equivoqué.

Se aleja de mí para abrazar a Hermione.

 **-** Cuida a este hombre por mí, por favor **-.** Le pide **.-** Si quieres te puedo enseñar la receta para que le hagas el chocolate.

 **-** No sería mala idea **-.** Aceptó Hermione sonriendo.

Draco también se me acerca abrazándome.

 **-** Te felicito hermano, aunque, ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otro día? **-.** Me pregunta **.-** Tú y Neville son unos saboteadores **-.** Acusa, yo lo veo sin entender.

Ginny que se separaba de abrazar a Hermione se me acerca y me muestra su mano derecha dejándome ver un anillo.

 **-** Draco me pidió que me casara con él, por eso la fiesta **-.** Me dice sonriendo, yo la abracé.

 **-** ¡Hasta que por fin conseguiste amarrarlo de por vida! **-.** Le digo riendo.

 **-** Si, él no sabe en lo que se metió **-.** Me respondió divertida.

 **-** No me quedó de otra **-.** Suspira mi amigo.

Todos nos reímos.

Luna alzó su mano colocándola frente a mi nariz, literal.

 **-** ¿Cuando se supone que ibas a decírmelo? **-.** Espeté sonriendo.

 **-** Cuando tú me dijeras lo de Hermione.

Sonreí antes de abrazarla nuevamente, después Neville y yo también nos dimos un abrazo.

 **-** Bueno, entonces, ¡A disfrutar la fiesta se ha dicho! **-.** Gritó Ginny **.-** ¡Tenemos mucho que celebrar!

Claro que si, por fin estaba con Hermione y no solamente era mi novia, era mi prometida,

¿Que mas podía pedir?

Me sentía como el hombre más feliz del mundo y aparte de eso, mis dos mejores amigos se iban a casar, Luna se veía radiante junto a Neville y Draco siempre sonreía cuando estaba con Ginny.

Solo me preocupaba Ron, pero como le había dicho a Hermione, solo había que darle tiempo.

 **Algunos dicen que esto no acaba hasta que acaba  
Supongo que realmente ahora si terminó**


End file.
